Numb
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Hichigo can't be seen by anyone, but a few select people. With people making moves on Ichigo, Hichigo begins to think Ichigo doesn't want a hollow as a lover. With Asashin's help, he is turned into a human, but Ichigo doesn't want a human lover! And now Asashin has run out of ingredients for his potion to turn Hichigo back! Whatever will they do? Squeal to Crawling In My Skin.
1. Chapter 1

Numb

Chapter 1

Invisible To The World

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, did you miss me? I hope not! Here is the long awaited ( it's only been like two weeks) sequel to Crawling In My Skin. I know it's like 11:30 at night, but I really wanted to write this. I have a great idea for this fic now and I hope you guys enjoy. **

**The sequel is a bit more humorous and light spirited than Crawling In My Skin and I hope that's okay with all of you. It's not like all funny, there are what I think you could call angsty parts, but I don't know. You guys will have to tell me. **

**Also, the title off the sequel is also a Linkin Park song if you didn't know. I was kinda going with the flow, but the title really fit what this fic is about which you will see. **

**Now onto the story!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

Orihime's Thoughts

'Rukia's Thoughts'

* * *

After being gone from school for a good two weeks, Ichigo finally started to go back. Now that the war was over and Hichigo was safe from the Hollow King, Ichigo had decided he really needed to catch up on his studies. He always felt this passion to succeed and even though he hated it, scratch that dreaded it, he needed to go to school. Hichigo had strongly opposed this idea saying that he didn't want to lose time with his precious Strawberry-chan. **[1]** God, how Ichigo hated that nickname.

That was how Ichigo got into this particular situation, walking down the street to school with a whiny Hichigo. A whiny Hichigo wasn't something Ichigo wanted to deal with right now. Especially when he was slumping his shoulders, profanities being spewed from his mouth, and his lower lip stuck out was just going too far. **[2]**

"ICHIGO! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?" Hichigo asked for the tenth time.

_Oh yes, his favorite question today it seems._

"I already it explained it all, Hichigo. I need to go to school to get an education."

"But I'll love you even if you are dumb!"

"Hichigo!"

_Great, now I'm whining. _Ichigo rolled his eyes and blocked out all noise from the albino. He needed to get used to blocking him out because Kami knows Hichigo would not be silent all day. **Dammit, he's ignoring me. I just love him for Kami's sake! Can't he see that I can be a possessive bastard?** Then, an idea came to Hichigo. Slowly without drawing Ichigo's attention, he got just a bit closer. He reached out and gave Ichigo's ass a nice squeeze.

Hichigo chuckled as Ichigo made a very unmanly squeak and turned around to glare at the albino. Hichigo smirked and kept his hand there as he started to walk beside Ichigo. Ichigo blushed a deep red when he realized Hichigo wasn't going to let go. To make it even worse, every few blocks Hichigo would squeeze a little which was causing Ichigo to have a small problem.** [3]** That's why Ichigo walked to school with a blush on his face and a bit of a stumble in his walk. Hichigo just grinned the whole way.

When Ichigo walked into the classroom he immediately cursed under his breath as he saw that Rukia, Orihime, and Renji were inside chatting. However at the berry's entrance, the trio stopped their idle chitchat and turned and approached the said blushing berry.

"Ichigo, I don't like your friends." whined Hichigo.

_Oh shut up, Hichigo!_ Now Rukia and Orihime had no idea why their friend was blushing, but Renji had a good guess. He could easily see Hichigo groping Ichigo because he was one of the few people that Hichigo had allowed to see him. Renji glared at the hollow saying that he needed to let go. Hichigo sighed before he released his lover and then proceeded to cross his arms. **Maybe I should rethink having Renji see me.** Ichigo gave a breath of relief and nodded to Renji, silently thanking him. They had no idea that Rukia watched the whole exchange.

"Kurosaki-kun, why were you blushing?" asked Orihime in a clueless manor.

"Obviously, Ichigo has a thing for Renji." concluded Rukia from the exchange she saw. **[4]**

Ichigo and Renji both blushed at this and cursed that the girls had no clue about their lovers. Renji was a bit embarrassed to tell Rukia he was dating her brother and well Ichigo couldn't exactly reveal his lover to them. Hichigo apparently hated this comment as he proceeded to growl and wrap his arm around Ichigo's waist. This caused Ichigo to blush a lot more and Rukia only smirked.

"So, you two are an item." said Rukia confidently.

Orihime stood in the background horrified. Kurosaki-kun couldn't be gay could he? Of course not! He especially wouldn't be interested in Renji would he? That would be…wrong. **[5]**

"Of course we're not lovers, Rukia. We're both proud STRAIGHT men. We love boobs not cock." explained Renji. **[6]**

**Oh, how wrong he is.**

"Alright, but I'm watching you two." said Rukia with a wink as she dragged Orihime off to their seats.

Thank goodness Kurosaki isn't gay!

Ichigo and Renji both let out a breath and chuckled at one another. The bell then rang and they scrambled to their seats as a stampede of people rushed in. Class was interesting because Hichigo mostly just glared at Rukia and Orihime and didn't make too many snide comments. Ichigo paid attention to the lecture, but sometimes stopped to wonder. _Hichigo really is just invisible. That must suck for him. _

During lunch as Ichigo was walking up to the roof to seat with his friends, Rukia bumped into him. She then dragged Ichigo into a nearby alley saying she had to tell Ichigo something in private. Hichigo didn't like the sound of that as he followed behind. He especially didn't like the fact that Rukia seemed to cling onto Ichigo's arm. Rukia led Ichigo to the back of the alley and pushed him towards the wall.

What happened next shocked both Ichigo and Hichigo. Rukia, on her tiptoes, crushed her lips against Ichigo's. **[7]** Ichigo's eyes went wide with surprise as Rukia just seemed to keep her lips on his, not moving. Rukia obviously knew her place in a relationship and knew that Ichigo was the one to led a kiss. However, she grew quite impatient as Ichigo didn't respond and finally moved her lips against his. Ichigo instantly squirmed at the contact.

Her lips were too soft and he didn't want to led her. One of the reasons he knew he was gay, which he discovered recently, was that he liked being uke. He loved how protective and possessive Hichigo was of him. In a normal relationship, he would obviously be seme and that thought scared him-a lot. Ichigo didn't want to be the lead in any relationship because he found himself not ready for such a role. Ever since day one Hichigo had led him and Ichigo never complained. He knew this sounded very feminine, but Ichigo honestly didn't care. That was just how he felt.

As he felt Rukia press her lips harder against him, he panicked. He could feel her boobs pressing against his chest and any thought of an erection melted away. Her body was too small and her lips were too soft. His body was supposed to be the small one in Hichigo's embrace and his lips were supposed to be soft compared to Hichigo's rough ones. Her boobs also felt weird rubbing on his chest. They were so bouncy and squishy. He needed Hichigo's tight muscles on his muscles not some mush. **[8]**

* * *

Rukia stomped her foot in irritation and finally stopped kissing Ichigo. 'Why didn't he respond? Doesn't he like me?' Rukia took in Ichigo's wide eyes and agape mouth. 'Was that his first kiss and he was just shocked? He seems so dominant though.'

* * *

All though Rukia's advancement on Ichigo, Hichigo stood back too shocked to do anything, but when Ichigo squirmed he knew he had to step up. His Strawberry-chan was being groped by some woman, but more importantly Ichigo was uncomfortable and that just crossed the line. Hichigo began to just shout as he obviously couldn't move her. Maybe he could scream loud enough and she would somehow hear him.

"YOU MAN STEALING WHORE! YOU BITCH! I BET YOU'VE NEVER EVEN KISSED A MAN! HE'S MINE DAMMIT! MINE!"** [9]**

Hichigo watched as "Bitch" grew mad that Ichigo wasn't responding and stopped kissing his Strawberry-chan. Immediately, Hichigo ran over to his man and wrapped arms around his waist and pushed Ichigo against his chest. He looked over Ichigo's shoulder and growled at Bitch.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he felt Hichigo's warm embrace instead of some mush-he mentally shivered as the sensations returned. He stared at Rukia's confused face and wanted to slap her now that his senses had returned. _How dare she just randomly kiss me? I'm obviously taken and why didn't she stop when she saw I WASN'T INTERESTED! _

"Rukia! Why did you kiss me?" he practically yelled.

Rukia flinched as she watched Ichigo basically screamed at her.

"I thought you had feelings for me because I have feelings for you." she explained.

"Well, I don't Rukia and I would appreciate it if you didn't try to make advances on me!" Ichigo snarled as he half walked and was half dragged away by Hichigo.

* * *

Rukia watched as her one true love walked away from her. She couldn't accept defeat. Apparently, Ichigo was having a bad day or just was a bit overwhelmed by the shock of his first kiss. 'Yeah that's it.' She then walked out of the alley, confident Ichigo would like her.

* * *

Hichigo drug Ichigo and, he literally drug him, to a secluded spot. Ichigo's wrist ached and burned as Hichigo dragged him.

"Hichigo…" Ichigo whined.

Hichigo still lost in his rage turned around with a glint in his eyes that showed he was ready to kill.

"WHAT?" he screamed in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo flinched at Hichigo's violent tone. _Hichigo has never used that tone with me…is he mad at me? But I couldn't stop Rukia from kissing me! He's going to leave and all because Rukia couldn't keep her hormones in check!_ Ichigo's eyes stung as he felt the tears cascaded down his face.

* * *

Hichigo instantly regretted yelling at his lover as he watched Ichigo flinch and stare at him wide eyed. Ichigo then began to silently cry. **Dammit! Stupid bitch making me yell at him!** Hichigo continued to glare at the thought of Rukia and realized he looked like he was glaring at Ichigo as he heard sobbing. He looked down to see his lover's face contorted with pain as tears rolled down his cheeks and under his chin. Hichigo's face softened and he looked down to see Ichigo had somewhat of a bruise on his wrist from when Hichigo had dragged him.

Hichigo's eyes swelled at the sight before they narrowed in sadness. **How could I have done this to him?** Hichigo looked up when he heard Ichigo begin to sob violently and his whole lithe frame shook. Hichigo brought his hand up to cup Ichigo's cheek and almost cursed as Ichigo flinched. Ichigo wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only pissed at Rukia."

Ichigo's sobs seem to calm down slightly at that, but he still gave a few here and there. Ichigo finally worked up the courage to speak.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?"

Hichigo stared at Ichigo in bewilderment. **That's why he's crying? I would never leave him. I can't leave him. **Hichigo wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pushed him into his chest. He felt the tears stain the front of his robe, but he honestly couldn't care. Hichigo petted Ichigo's hair and shushed him. He rocked Ichigo back and forth slowly and soon felt the body in his arms calm.

"Ichigo I would never leave you. I fought to protect you against Asashin and the Hollow King, why would I leave you?"

Ichigo sniffled before he looked up at Hichigo with wide eyes and tears tracks on his face. **Too cute.**

"You're not mad at me for kissing Rukia?" he whispered.

"Hell no. That bitch came onto you and you didn't respond. You were a very good boy so, why would I be mad?" said Hichigo with a smile.

"Was I really a good boy?" asked Ichigo with some of his happiness back.

"You were."

Ichigo grinned and nuzzled his face into Hichigo's muscle clad chest. _Strong and hard not squishy, just the way I like it._ Once Ichigo was calm enough, Hichigo and himself walked back to the roof to spend the remainder of lunch with his friends. As they walked, Hichigo seemed lost in thought. **He's so fragile. I want no one to hurt him. But, how can I protect him if someone tries to make a move on him? Sometimes I feel so numb and oblivious to everyone. Ichigo was so scared when Rukia kissed him. I could just tell!**

**I never want that to happen again. I need to be able to protect him. **Hichigo came out of his thoughts as he couldn't think of a solution at the moment. Instead, he focused on Ichigo's almost skipping form in front of him. He swore Ichigo was a different person when they were alone. Hichigo thought back to only a few moments ago when Ichigo had sobbed. **He even asked me if he was a good boy! I swear I bring out the uke in him! Maybe I'm too dominant…but he was a good boy. **

Hichigo smirked as another idea came to idea. He walked faster till he was right behind Ichigo before smacking his ass. Ichigo let out a yelp clearly not expecting that and Hichigo chuckled.

"Good boy."

* * *

**[1] Strawberry-chan. I haven't seen that too much so, I think I'll use it.**

**[2] Can't you just picture it? XD**

**[3] Small problem. If you know what I mean. *wiggles eyebrows***

**[4] If only she knew. *Le sigh***

**[5] Homophobic!Orihime anyone?**

**[6] It's only the opposite, Renji. You hate boobs and love cock. XD**

**[7] OH SNAP! WERE YOU EXPECTING THAT?**

**[8] This is where OOC Ichigo starts. He's going to appear very feminine in this fic because I think it's cute. So, yes he probably would hate Rukia's mush. And also, I'm not a fan of Ichiruki. I absolutely hate that pairing so, sorry. I mean c'mon! It's a yaoi fic! *end rant* **

**[9] Hichigo seems pissed eh?**

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy shit! That's a lot of note and words! I mean c'mon! 2,809 words? I really needed to set this fic in action and that's why it got so lengthy and I had a desire to write even if it is 3AM! So are you guys appeased? I hope so. **

**Now, Playing God is my primary fic so, Numb will only be updated every other week. I hope everyone is fine with that. Although, if I ever feel the need to write like now then, I will supply you guys with chapters willie nillie! So be prepared! But, if I don't update it will usually be on the weekends kay? **

**Let's get on with this note or we'll be approaching 3,000 words! I am still going to be doing the Random Question Of The Day because I can. It shall be in all meh fics. So here it is~**

* * *

**RQOTD: How was the first chapter? Great, Good, Okay, Bad, Terrible?**

* * *

**ANSWER IN A REVIEW!**

**Thank you all for supporting my writings and I hope you enjoyed.**

***bows* **


	2. Chapter 2

Numb

Chapter 2

Making Moves

**Author's Note: Hey guys and welcome to another installment of Numb! I was going to write this on the weekend, but I just wanted to write it so bad. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! On with the show!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, cussing, violence, and lime**

**Disclaimer: ****I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

Orihime's Thoughts

'Rukia's Thoughts'

* * *

Hichigo chuckled to himself as the pair walked to the roof. He loved messing with Ichigo and to be quite honest, he was a bit of a pervert. Ichigo still seemed to have a pep in his step as he happily walked beside Hichigo. Hichigo smiled at his Strawberry-chan and couldn't help, but wrap an arm around his waist which pulled Ichigo closer to him. Ichigo sighed and desperately wanted to place his head on Hichigo's shoulder, but knew it would look weird to everyone since they couldn't see him. As they reached the roof, Ichigo noticed Rukia wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Good, I didn't want to have to deal with that again. _Ichigo took a spot beside Renji so; he was on his left while Hichigo sat on his right. Renji smiled at his friend which cheered Ichigo up a bit. Renji knew exactly what he was going through and it made him feel a lot better to know he wasn't the only with a secret lover. Ichigo had a pretty nice lunch and the rest of the day was good too since, Hichigo didn't make any comments at all for the rest of the day. _He probably feels sorry for me. That's really nice of him. _

Hichigo behaved himself for the rest of the day for Ichigo's sake. He had gone through a lot at lunch and Hichigo really didn't want to make him mad by making snide remarks. At the end of school for that day, Orihime approached Ichigo. She flushed and shuffled her feet before she looked up at a confused Ichigo. _What does she want? _

"Kurosaki-kun…could you uh…couldyouwalkmehome!" she quickly said the last part.

Ichigo looked down at the flushing girl and couldn't say no. The two walked out past the school as Ichigo walked Orihime home. He didn't really mind because her house was on his way home and Orihime was good company. Hichigo walked behind him with his arms crossed as he grumbled about how he didn't get to fondle his Strawberry-chan on the way home. **[1]** As the trio walked on, they had no idea someone was watching from afar. **[2]**

* * *

When they reached Orihime's house Hichigo stayed outside on the sidewalk while Ichigo walked up the steps to fully walk Orihime home. Just as he was about to say goodbye a pair of soft lips met his for the second time that day. He looked down to see Orihime had closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. **[3]** Her lips were even softer than Rukia's and her chest was much bigger. Ichigo felt very much like he had earlier only worse since Hichigo didn't realize Orihime was kissing him. He began to panic on the inside when Orihime stopped. He let out a breath and looked at her. She was really blushing now and her eyes were shifting around.

"I'm really sorry, Kurosaki! I just couldn't help it!"

Ichigo blinked as he saw tears stream down her cheeks. He didn't want Orihime to cry, he just felt so uncomfortable being seme. He sighed and looked Orihime in the eyes.

"Orihime, you're a good friend and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't feel the same way. I hope we can still be friends."

"I understand, Kurosaki."

What have I done? I've ruined my chances with him now or maybe he loves someone else? Could it be Rukia? Orihime walked into her home confused, but she hoped Ichigo was happy. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his neck as he walked back down towards Hichigo.

* * *

Rukia watched from a distance as Orihime made a move on Ichigo. 'She's trying to steal my Ichigo! That's why he wouldn't kiss me back! He doesn't know if her wants Orihime or myself! I'll just have to convince him that I love him the most!' She huffed and walked back to Urahara's shop feeling confident she would be victorious in this little competition. **[4]**

* * *

Hichigo tapped his foot impatiently. **What is taking so long? **Hichigo looked over to the house to see Ichigo coming back, but something was wrong. He was a bit flushed and was rubbing his head. He hardly ever rubbed his head unless he was stressed. Hichigo instantly became concerned about his Strawberry-chan. When Ichigo was close enough, Hichigo pulled him to his chest and rubbed his back.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" asked Hichigo as he saw Ichigo nuzzle his chest.

"Mmmhm." mumbled Ichigo as he buried his face in Hichigo's robes.

"Ichigo." said Hichigo with a stern tone to his voice.

Ichigo sighed before he lifted his head and said, "Orihime kissed me."

Ichigo flinched as Hichigo grew stiff and his eyes narrowed. His hold on Ichigo got a bit tighter and Ichigo almost started to cry again. _Now he's really pissed and he'll definitely leave me. _Ichigo let out a small sob. He was so stressed because of all this mess and he just wanted himself and Hichigo to have a happily ever after. _Why does everyone have to get in our way? _He looked up at Hichigo and saw he was still thoroughly pissed off.

With a choked sob he yelled, "HICHIGO, SHE'S NOT LIKE RUKIA! SHE UNDERSTANDS WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Ichigo couldn't imagine a world without Hichigo anymore. When The King had taken him, he had been so alone and the only thing he focused on was getting Hichigo back. If Hichigo left on his own account, then he really didn't know what he would do. He gripped Hichigo's robes tightly as his tears streamed down. **[5]**

* * *

Hichigo gritted his teeth at the thought of that whore touching his Strawberry-chan. He knew she wasn't to be trusted the first time she gave Ichigo that look. She had looked at him with longing. She wanted to be with Ichigo and Hichigo wouldn't have that. He instinctively held on tighter to Ichigo and only when he heard the sobs did his heated rage melt away. Ichigo looked up at him with pain in his eyes and small choked sounds coming from his throat. Hichigo cursed himself as he somewhat forcefully pushed Ichigo to his chest.

Ichigo flinched and gave a small yelp and Hichigo loosened his hold. He nuzzled into Ichigo's hair to calm him down and waited until he heard Ichigo sigh in content before he spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you I will never leave you?"

Ichigo sniffed before he said, "But, you get so angry with me."

"That's only because I'm one possessive bastard that doesn't like other people to touch what is his."

Ichigo smiled at that as Hichigo leaned down and captured Ichigo's lips with his own. They shared a passionate kiss before Hichigo broke away and hovered his mouth to Ichigo's ear.

"Let's go home and let me show you how much I love you."

Ichigo moaned and blushed at Hichigo's comment while Hichigo stood there smirking. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and led him down the road.

* * *

**[1] Fondle his Strawberry-chan. XD That line cracks me up. **

**[2] Who could this Stalker-chan be? **

**[3] Everyone's making moves on Hichigo's Strawberry-chan. **

**[4] Goodness, I make her so evil, but that's how I see her. **

**[5] Okay, so as you all know in the warning above I do mention OOCness. This is because yes, Ichigo will be OOC and cry, mope, and be all adorable. I like this side of him and this fic is supposed to be more on the lighthearted side. So, what do you guys think about ExtremeUke!Ichigo?**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there's chappie two and you all probably hate me for all this hetero. Sorry, but it is needed for the plot. The next chapter will have the last hetero moment that I know of so rejoice my yaoi lovers!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Do you guys like ExtremeUke!Ichigo or would you prefer DominantUke!Ichigo?**

* * *

**I really like writing uke Ichigo and I feel it fits the story, but I am willing to change it, slightly. So, give me your opinion. Ja ne!**

***waves and runs away with the next chapter* **


	3. Chapter 3

Numb

Chapter 3

An Attack From Above

**Author's Note: Hey guys and welcome to the next installment of Numb! Okay, first off I have decided that Ichigo will be a bit of both ukes. I figured that whenever someone makes a move on Ichigo it truly shocks him plus, with Hichigo getting so pissed it's quite understandable that he would behave very feminine like. However, all the rest of the time he's pretty normal so, that's what will happen. You'll mostly see DominantUke!Ichigo, but there will be generous amounts of ExtremeUke!Ichigo. I hope everyone likes this. **

**The second thing is this chapter will have the last hetero scene in this fic for a while. There may be one more scene, but that's way ahead in the future so, it may change. **

**One last thing is, I'm sorry I could not add a lemon, but I really don't want to be deleted from fanfiction. EXTREMELY SORRY. **

**On with the show!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: ****OOCness, yaoi, cussing, violence, and lime**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

'Rukia's Thoughts'

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

Renji's Thoughts

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a yawn and he groaned. Last night had been amazing and Ichigo wondered if he should make Hichigo jealous more often because damn that had been great. Speaking of the albino, he currently had his long arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo huffed and tried to squirm free, but Hichigo's grasp only grew tighter. Giving up, Ichigo whacked Hichigo over the head.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" he yelled.

As if to mock him, Hichigo yawned and slowly cracked his eyes open. Seeing Ichigo's scowl, he smirked before letting go of his lover. Ichigo huffed again before standing and looking for his clothes that had been thrown all over the place from last night. Hichigo also got up and put on his shinigami robes. Grabbing his bookbag, Ichigo ran out of the room and down the stairs with Hichigo not far behind. He grabbed a piece of toast before he rushed out the door.

* * *

The walk to school was fairly normal; Hichigo had whined, Ichigo had ignored him, and Hichigo had been a pervert. Fairly normal. As the duo walked into the school, Renji ran up to them.

"Hi, Renji." greeted Ichigo.

"Pineapple." said Hichigo with a chuckle.

Renji glared at Hichigo before he turned to Ichigo with a smile and said, "Can you meet me outside of school today? I need you to help me and Byakuya train. It's always nice to have someone else to spare with."

"Sure, Renji. I'll meet you by the entrance."

Ichigo and Hichigo went through the daily school routine before finally, the last bell rang and they headed outside to wait for Renji. Slowly, the crowd of people dwindled down both of them stood by the entrance alone. **[1]**

* * *

Rukia watched from above as Ichigo waited for Renji. She smirked as a plan began to form in her mind. She crept over to the edge of the building's roof and smirked down at her prey. 'Orihime will never have you, Ichigo. I'll show you who can be a better girlfriend.' **[2]** With that thought, she jumped off the edge.

* * *

All Ichigo saw as a warning was a dark shadow above him, however before he could look up something hard landed on his back.

"Fuck! What the he-" he started, but didn't finish as he was rolled onto his back.

His brown eyes widened as he stared into big black ones. _Rukia!_

"Hey, Ichigo." she said before crushing her lips on his.

* * *

Hichigo didn't even see the shadow above. All he saw was a black blob land on top of Ichigo. He heard his lover curse and then Hichigo saw just who the blob was. **Bitch! **He watched as she said something to Ichigo before her lips firmly pressed on Ichigo's. **[3]**

* * *

Ichigo wiggled and squirmed underneath Rukia. The feel of her body on his brought back awful memories of before and Ichigo desperately wanted to shove her off, but his hands were stationary. Looking down, he saw Rukia had used some kind of binding Kido spell on him. Panic rose in Ichigo as Rukia's tongue traced his lips. A few tears ran down his cheeks as he tasted her bitter mouth. **[4]**

* * *

Hichigo didn't know what to do. He couldn't just push her off, that would be suspicious. She couldn't hear him and no one was around. Hichigo also couldn't get help because like hell he was going to leave his lover in that bitch's clutches. All he could do was wait for Renji, but Hichigo had no clue when he would come. **It's my only option though…DAMN HER! **

Hichigo stared at his lover's tears and felt a pang of guilt enter him. **I should have protected him. I need to protect him!** With newfound resolve, Hichigo ran over and kneeled by Ichigo's head. He grabbed Ichigo's face with both his hands and tried to calm his lover down. Nuzzling his hair, Hichigo whispered things like, it's not your fault and Renji will be here soon. Ichigo's tears stopped, but Hichigo could still feel Ichigo shaking as Bitch swirled her tongue in his mouth. **[5]**

Hichigo wanted to growl, but his main concern now was to calm Ichigo down, not scare him more.

* * *

Rukia pushed her tongue into Ichigo's reluctant mouth and she tasted bliss. 'He tastes so good.' She pulled on his tongue and began to suck.

* * *

Ichigo felt better as Hichigo caressed his face and whispered things into his ear, however that didn't help the fact that he could taste Rukia all in his mouth. She tasted bitter like lemons or maybe limes. Whatever it was, Ichigo much rather preferred Hichigo's cherry taste. **[6] **Rukia moaned into his mouth which caused Ichigo to tense up. Hichigo then began to kiss his temples and tell him Renji was on his way. Ichigo relaxed again and tried to ignore the horny girl on top of him, devouring his lips.

* * *

'He's relaxing into it! I knew I could show him a good time!'

* * *

Renji ran towards the school while buttoning his shirt back up. When Renji had told Byakuya that Ichigo would be joining them, Byakuya was pleased with Renji and decided he deserved a reward. Reward my ass. All he did was turn me on and then sent me on my way. Some reward. Renji finished buttoning the top and final button as he slowed to a stop in front of the school entrance. Looking up from his shirt, Renji almost gasped for what he saw. However, all he managed to do was gape.

Renji saw Ichigo laying on the ground with his hands bound by some Kido spell. He was clearly frightened by the tear tracks on his face and his quivering form. On top of Ichigo, was Rukia who at the moment was trying to swallow Ichigo whole from what Renji saw. Then kneeling in front of Ichigo's head was Hichigo. He was petting Ichigo's face in a soothing manner and appeared to be whispering into Ichigo's ear.

Renji's mind came up with two situations. Either one, they were having some weird threesome or two, Rukia was molesting Ichigo and Hichigo was helpless to stop her. Renji went for the second one and sprinted forward, kicking Rukia off of Ichigo. Hichigo looked up at Renji and gave a sincere smile which Renji returned. He knelt down and released the binds around Ichigo's wrists and watched as Ichigo sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around Renji's neck.

Between sobs he managed to say, "Thank you, Renji."

"You're welcome."

Renji then stood with Ichigo hiding his face in his neck. Renji and Hichigo both sighed before Renji turned to glare at one pissed off Rukia.

'What the hell, Rukia?!" Renji yelled.

Ichigo jumped a bit at Renji's scream and Renji placed a soothing hand on his back.

"Can't you see he's not interested!"

"Why _are_ you two a thing?!" she shrieked back.

"We're not, but you can't just force Ichigo to kiss you!"

"Oh, why do you care?!"

"Because I'm his friend, but obviously you're not! Maybe we shouldn't have saved you from being executed!" Renji bellowed.

Rukia stood there stunned before tears streamed down her face and she ran off crying.

"She fucking deserved it." commented Hichigo.

"Damn right she did." agreed Renji.

A sniffle caused the two to look down at the shaken teen in Renji's arms. Renji sighed before rubbing Ichigo's back and Hichigo came up to pet his hair.

"It'll be okay, Ichigo." soothed Renji.

"I won't ever let Bitch hurt you again." said Hichigo confidently.

Ichigo calmed at the men's comforting words and Renji turned to Hichigo.

"I'll take him home. You go tell Urahara and Byakuya what happened."

"Gotcha."

* * *

**[1] Alone huh? Something's going to happen…**

**[2] Anyone else creeped out by Rukia? **

**[3] You're all going hate this scene XD**

**[4] I'm torturing poor Ichi-nee ;-;**

**[5] It sounds like some weird threesome o.e**

**[6] Hichigo tastes like cherries! XD**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that's the last of the hetero. Seriously, I may have traumatized myself. Anyways, I hope you guys are okay with my little compromise and you will see it take effect in the next chapter. Now the RQOTD!**

* * *

**RQOTD: What did you think about Rukia in this chapter?**

* * *

**Oh, the hate that shall come. XD Leave your answer in a review or PM!**

***Tease you with new chapter before disappearing* **


	4. Chapter 4

Numb

Chapter 4

Human

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome back to Numb and the fourth chapter! Okay so, I will start school on Monday so, I may update a bit later than usual. It will just be until I get a schedule going. I shall not put this fic on hiatus though because I know I can find time to write it so, be pleased. Again, check my profile for my updating schedule and PM if you want to know why I haven't updated.**

**I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while now and I'm super excited so, here goes!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, cussing, violence, and lime**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

_Unasaki's Thoughts_

* * *

Hichigo trudged down the sidewalk to Urahara's. He was pissed off at Bitch, upset that he couldn't help Ichigo, and confused about what he should do. All of this stress and frustration just pissed him off more so, he hurried to Urahara's shop to see if he had any answers. **[1]**

Hichigo walked into the shop to find Urahara, Unasaki, and Byakuya in a back room around a small table, drinking tea. When he came into the room both Urahara and Unasaki smiled at him while Byakuya elegantly raised a brow at him. He didn't even bother to conceal his mood as he practically threw himself down on the floor between Urahara and Byakuya. He saw all of them give him looks of confusion, but no one said anything until Unasaki was done pouring him a cup of tea.

"What's the matter, Shirosaki-kun?" asked Urahara.

Hichigo didn't even bother to voice his opinion at Urahara's nickname for him which only made the others even more confused.

"Furthermore, where is Renji and Kurosaki?" asked Byakuya.** [2]**

Hichigo sighed and took a long sip of tea before he began.

"Well you see, Renji asked Ichigo to come and spare with you two this afternoon. He agreed and we waited outside for him. While we were waiting though, Rukia jumped down from the roof and started fucking molesting Ichigo. I couldn't do anything about it either except try to comfort him. I had to wait for Renji to show up so, he could get her off of him. You should've seen his face. He was…so scared." Hichigo confessed.

"I wouldn't put it past Rukia." said Byakuya as he took a sip of tea.

"I'm sorry to hear that Shirosaki, but why not force some of your reaitsu on Ichigo's friends so, they can see you like us?" asked Urahara.

Hichigo sighed and explained, "There are two things wrong with that solution. One, I'm a hollow. Soul Society probably wouldn't hesitate to kill me if they found out and I know Rukia would tell them to get Ichigo to go out with her. Two, even if no one had a problem with me being a hollow, I can't force out that much reaitsu without going back into Ichigo's soul to rest every now and then. And with recent events, I'd like to stay out here."

Urahara nodded in understanding and Hichigo sighed again before gulping down the rest of his tea. Unasaki sat in the back thinking while drinking. _Perhaps I could tell him about the potion, but he may not want to do that. _Sighing, Unasaki put his tea cup down and looked Hichigo in the eyes.

"Hichigo, how much do you want to be there for Ichigo when he needs you?" he asked in all seriousness.

**What the hell?**

"I always want to be there for him." he answered sternly.

"What would you say if I told you about a potion that can make you human?" Unasaki asked with a sly smirk.

**Become a…human? I don't know. I could always be there for Ichigo and I could protect him from girls like Rukia. But, become a human?**

Hichigo thought back to Rukia had kissed Ichigo that first time. **He was so scared. **Then he thought about earlier when Rukia had practically molested him. **He was terrified. **Hichigo could still see Ichigo's sad eyes.

"What do I need to do?" **[3]**

* * *

Renji carried Ichigo all the way to his house. Ichigo wouldn't let go of the fabric of his shirt and Renji let him. He had gone through a lot today and Renji wasn't about to deny him any sense of comfort. When they got to the clinic, Renji was thankful that none of Ichigo's family was home yet and he went up the stairs to Ichigo's bedroom.

Opening the door, Renji led Ichigo to his bed and set him down. Ichigo instantly wrapped the covers all around him in some sort of make shift cocoon. Renji pulled out Ichigo's desk chair and sat beside the bed.

"Thanks again, Renji." Ichigo whispered.

"You're welcome, Ichigo." said Renji as he watched Ichigo slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Hichigo stood in the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo looking down at the large castle at the base of the valley. It brought back good yet bad memories and Hichigo pretended he didn't shiver. Making his way down the dunes towards the castle, Hichigo remembered what Unasaki had told him.

"_In order to turn into a human, you need to go to the Hollow King's castle. I'm not sure if Asashin knows about the potion or not, but more than likely he'll have some book about it. I remember the old King sometimes used this potion when he needed to disguise himself to go to the human world._

_Now this potion, will turn you into a human. You'll probably have the same body, it's just you'll have organs and all that human jazz. Test it out for a week, y'know see if Ichigo likes it and how it feels. If you and Ichigo like it then, you can just stay human, however if you want to change back you need to go to Asashin and ask for the other potion to change you back, see?" _**[4]**

Hichigo nodded at the instructions he repeated in his head before opening the giant wooden door to the castle.

* * *

**[1] Urahara is so old, he has to know **_**everything**_**.**

**[2] Being Byakuya's lover and all, Renji is on first name basis.**

**[3] He wants to be there for his Strawberry-chan! ;-;**

**[4] I hope everyone understands the potion. It's fairly simple I think and it will go into more detail in the next chapter. Just tell me in a review or PM if you don't understand. I'll be happy to help.**

* * *

**Author's Note: So, there it is! I left on like a major cliffhanger didn't I? *sweatdrops* Oops. Well at least, the plot is moving on.**

* * *

**RQOTD: In upcoming chapters, would you like to see a fist fight between Hichigo and Rukia?**

* * *

**Leave me an answer in a review or PM!**

**I got this idea while writing this chapter and I'm not too sure so, what do you lovely people think? **

***Snickers at your frustrated groans at the cliffhanger***


	5. Chapter 5

Numb

Chapter 5

The Potion

**Author's Note: I have updated early! HAHA! Welcome to chappie 5 of Numb! Sorry this wasn't out last night, but I had to sleep since we're going to the beach! I am currently in a car on the highway typing this up! So, yeah.**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, cussing, violence, and lime**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

_Asashin's Thoughts_

Renji's Thoughts

* * *

Hichigo made his through the long hall he had been dragged through not too long ago. This place brought back bad memories, but The Hollow King was dead so, he needed to suck it up already. Confidence flowed through him as he neared the door at the end of the hall. He knocked first as to not alarm Asashin or Hoshi.

"Come in." said Asashin's deep voice.

Hichigo opened the door and saw Asashin standing behind a counter littered with test tubes. Asashin currently was wearing a pair of safety goggles and looking at a green substance in a tube that he held in his hand. Hichigo strolled over to the counter and kneeled down to look through the test tubes. Each was filled with florescent colored mixtures and Hichigo was feeling a bit uneasy about this whole potion deal.

Asashin sat the test tube down and removed his goggles so they hung around his neck that was covered in his mask. Hichigo stood and leaned his elbows on the counter, avoiding the tubes. _I wonder what he wants._

"It's a pleasure as always Hichigo, but where's Ichigo? And why are you here?" Asashin asked concerned.

**I guess I should just tell him the truth.**

"Well, I've been having some trouble with Ichigo." he said hesitantly.

Asashin's eyes widened at that.

"Relationship troubles?"

"I guess you could call it that…"

Before Hichigo realized what was happening, Asashin wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried Hichigo's head into his chest. Hichigo was surrounded in the black and red fabric of Asashin's cloak and his cheeks instantly changed to a pink color.

With widened eyes Hichigo asked, "Asashin…what uh…what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you."

"…Why?"

"Your heart must be broken so, by human standards I am comforting you."** [1]**

Hichigo shoved himself out of Asashin's hold and dusted himself off. He controlled his blush before he looked into Asashin's confused eyes.

"I-I'm go-good, Asashin."

Asashin shrugged before pulling up two metal chairs by the counter. He sat in one of them and motioned for Hichigo to sit in the other one. Hichigo sat down and watched as Asashin placed his fist under his chin and his elbow sat on his knee.

"Tell me about your problem." he said.

"Well, what happened is that these girls kept confessing their love to Ichigo and they kissed him. He got really freaked out and of course I can't do anything to stop them. The one girl backed off, but the other day the other girl pretty much molested Ichigo. Renji had to freaking step in to stop her and I could do nothing!" Hichigo practically screamed the last sentence.

"I see the problem, but what led you to me?"

"I went to Urahara and Unasaki to ask them about it and Unasaki told me about this potion that can make me human. You know about it?"

_That potion?! Why would Unasaki tell him about that? Well if he's that determined…_

"I know the potion, but are you positive?" he asked.

"I'm dead positive."

"Well, then." said Asashin standing up.

He grabbed the goggles from around his neck and placed them back on his eyes. He then reached across the counter and put on his gray lab gloves.

"Let's make us a potion!"

"Yeah!" said Hichigo as he too stood up.

Asashin went behind the counter and kneeled down. He opened up a few cabinets, looking through the multiple spell books he stored down there. With an exclaim of victory, he pulled out a large, brown, woven book. Dropping the book on the counter with a thud, he blew the dust off the cover and flipped through the pages. Hichigo patiently watched as he found the page and grabbed a test tube and a large basin.

Asashin threw in multiple colored liquids and a few well solid things that Hichigo wasn't so sure of what they were. Flamboyantly, Asashin added a pinch of purple dust and the concoction popped sending violet smoke everywhere. Hichigo coughed and waved the smoke from out of his face. It eventually cleared and Asashin poured the mixture into a glass cup

Holding it out he said, "Here. Drink this and you will become human. It is permanent, but I have the antidote if you want to change back."

Giving the tube a look Hichigo said, "Are there any side effects?"

"No, not that I know of."

"So reassuring, Asashin." said Hichigo mockingly.

"Ya, ya. Just drink the damn thing."

"Fine."

Hichigo grabbed the tube and gave it a long stare before Asashin cleared his throat. **[2]** Hichigo gave him a glare before sighing. He placed the tube up to his lips and in one big swig, it was gone. Hichigo wiped his mouth and examined his body. He didn't feel or look any different.

"Hey Asashin, it did-" he started before he fainted.

"Never doubt me, Hichigo." said Asashin with a chuckle.

* * *

With a groan, Hichigo opened his eyes and watched the world spin around him. Another groan escaped him and he shut his eyes as he sat up. He rubbed his forehead and tried to remember what happened when something interrupted his thoughts. _Lub-dub_. **The fuck?**

Opening his eyes again, he tried to locate the strange noise, but he was all alone on the floor of the throne room. **Well jeez, thanks for picking me up, Asashin. No good prick. **_Lub-dub_. **What the fuck is that?!** Hichigo scanned the room again, but still found nothing that noise could be coming from.

Frustrated, he stood and tried to listen to where it was coming from. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._** Wait…it can't be coming from…IT IS! WHAT THE HELL?! **Hichigo looked down at his chest and placed his hand over where his heart should be. Key word there, _should_. A steady thud resounded through his hand and Hichigo could only stare. **I have a heart….a heart. THAT PRICK! IT WORKED!** **[3]**

Hichigo looked over his body and noticed he was a few inches taller, but nothing major had changed except that fucking annoying beat of his heart. **I'll have to get used to that.**

"Ah, you've awakened!"

Hichigo spun around to see Asashin walking into the throne room.

Grinning wildly Hichigo said, "You prick! You actually did it!"

Asashin glared at him probably because of the nickname and then walked over to him. Hichigo finally noticed the white heap he held in his hands.

"Eh, what's that?" he asked.

"You can't just walk around in your shinigami uniform can you?" said Asashin as he handed Hichigo the heap.

"Washroom is out that hall to your left." called Asashin as he walked back out of the room.

Hichigo stood in front of the mirror and looked over his new attire. He wore a white hoodie with a fur hood and a pair of white skinny jeans. Underneath, the hoodie he wore a white wife-beater. On his feet were black sneakers. **That stupid prick! Giving me all fucking white clothes. Can't he see that I have enough white on my skin!** Shrugging it off, Hichigo made his way out of the washroom, excited to show Ichigo his new look. **He'll be so fucking happy!**

* * *

Renji looked like some kind of guard sitting in the chair, watching Ichigo sleep. Or a stalker. Snickering to himself, he felt a spike of reiatsu coming towards the clinic. About time Hichigo. Jeez, he's your boyfriend. Renji waited and he finally heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Bracing himself, for all that Hichigo was he watched the door slam open. **[4]**

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

**[1] I love this scene so much. It just seems so cute. Poor Asashin.**

**[2] He's having none of your shit, Hichigo.**

**[3] Any of you guess what it was before I said it?**

**[4] Renji, you're going to have to do a lot of bracing.**

* * *

**Author's Note: There is chapter 5! Okay, the reason it's so late. In the top Author's Note I was on my way to the beach and was going to post this when we got to the hotel, but there was no wi-fi. Well, on Saturday I figured out there was wi-fi, but it was too slow to be able to post this so, I will have this posted Monday when we get home.**

**Currently, we are on our way back home now so, yeah. Sorry?**

* * *

**RQOTD: How upset are you with the cliffhanger?**

* * *

**I know it sucks so bad for you, but that was like the pefect spot for it to end!**

**Leave your answer in a review or PM!**

***Awkwardly shuffles feet in the crowded car***


	6. Chapter 6

Numb

Chapter 6

A Whole New Hichigo

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies and welcome to chappie 6! Excuse Time! Okay, I was supposed to stay up till 5am last night to write this and my Playing god chapter, but halfway through Playing God I fell asleep XD School is rough and well I needed those 4 hours! XD That is why this is out on Saturday and not Friday like normal. Gomen.**

**Also, I got a few reviews asking why Hichigo didn't just ask Urahara for a gigai. Well there's two problems with that. One is if he just got a gigai the whole plot for this fic would go out the window. If Hichigo just got a gigai, then well where's the problem? Two is I don't really understand the whole Hichigo gigai thing. He's a hollow so, how would he even be able to get in a gigai? Could someone explain this to me please?**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal

**Hichigo's****Thoughts**

Renji's Thoughts

* * *

**Stupid prick. Stupid human body. Stupid aching feet. **Hichigo looked down at the ground as he walked and cursed everything. That prick hadn't told Hichigo he would lose all his power when he was a human. Sure he still had some reaitsu, but it didn't even hold a candle to what his reaitsu used to be. **Stupid, stupid Asashin and his no good potions. Turning me fucking weak.** Hichigo trudged his way to the Kurosaki clinic and all the way there he could just see Asashin chuckling at his vulnerability.

When he stood outside of the clinic, he wasn't really sure what to do. He would never admit this, but he was well…scared. **What if Ichigo hates me now? What if he will get mad that I did this without his say? Will he still love me?** These thoughts and more clouded his mind as he stared up at the window to Ichigo's room. Hichigo looked down at the gravel and held his hands out in front of him.

He examined the palms and the rest of his body. **I'm not that different and I can still protect Ichigo from anyone that tries to hurt him. Perhaps there's hope…** Confidence filled Hichigo again as he noted this. He was still the same and Ichigo would love him no matter what. He puffed out his chest and with long strides made his way to the door. He opened it and tried to be discreet when shutting it, but the damn thing wouldn't cooperate. He had to practically slam it close and he knew Ichigo and Renji were aware of his presence.

**Stupid body not being able to do shit.** Hichigo was about to inwardly curse Asashin out again when he realized he needed to be calm when he faced Ichigo. He had no clue how the berry would react so, he needed to be the calm one in case it came to that. His feet made so much noise coming up the stairs and when he was off them, he gave them a glare. He walked up to Ichigo's door and gathered as much confidence and calmness he could. He put on a smile and turned the knob, opening the door.

"ICHIGO!" **[1]**

* * *

Renji took a deep breath as the scream echoed through the room. He exhaled and looked over to the door only to gape. What the fuck? Hichigo's attire was very different. Instead of his usual shinigami robes, he wore a white hoodie with fur on the edge of the hood. White skinny jeans gripped his long legs and black sneakers adorned his feet. He also seemed a bit taller. **[2]**

"Hichigo, what the hell are you wearing?"

* * *

Hichigo burst into the room and called out the name of his lover and looked over to see him asleep on the bed with Renji sitting in the office chair beside the bed. Hichigo's scream only caused Ichigo to roll over on his side before going back into a peaceful slumber. Hichigo inwardly sighed and thanked Kami that Ichigo was asleep. It just made life a little easier for himself, however his relief was short-lived.

Renji had asked him a question and he needed to respond. Placing a finger to his mouth, he looked at Renji and made the hand gesture for Renji to follow him. Hichigo turned around and heard the squeak o the chair's wheels and that told him Renji was indeed following. He closed the door behind Renji and went down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat at the table and waited for Renji to sit beside him.

When the redhead did he said, "Now what was your question?"

"I said what the hell are you wearing?"

**Well, best be out with it.**

"I went to Urahara and told him about the Rukia trouble we had today. Unasaki told me that Asashin had a potion that could turn me into a human that way people know he's taken. So, I went to Hueco Mundo and Asashin turned me into a human and gave me these clothes. Dumbass can't tell I already have enough fucking white on me though."

* * *

Renji's eyes widened when Hichigo said human. So now everyone can see him? Wow. Asashin, you mad genius.

"What are you going to tell Ichigo?" he asked still shocked.

"What I just told you. The transformation isn't permanent. If Ichigo wants me to be a hollow again, all I have to do is go back to Asashin and he'll give me an antidote. Simple as that."

Renji inwardly sighed in relief when Hichigo said it wasn't permanent. He had thought Hichigo had made a life changing disastrous mistake that he would never be able to change, but no. Hichigo was just being a good boyfriend.

"Well, I'm glad you're going to be looking out for Ichigo. He really needs you."

"I know he does. That's why I went through all of this. For him. I hope he won't get mad at me."

"He shouldn't. Just make sure to tell him it's not permanent."

"Will do."

* * *

**[1] Back to where we left off~**

**[2] Who else likes the new Hichigo?**

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow. So few notes. Sorry there's not much action in this chapter and I'm also sorry if it seems short as well. I'm not feeling too good myself and this was as much as I could write. Hopefully, next weekend I'll feel better and write the best damn chapter this whole damn website has ever seen, dammit! XD**

* * *

**RQOTD: How would Hichigo be able to use a gigai?**

* * *

**Seriously, I don't get it. -_-**

**Leave your answer in a review or PM! **

**Thanks for reading!**

***Groans as her throat burns***


	7. Chapter 7

Numb

Chapter 7

Reaction

**Author's Note: I am back and here with chappie 7! This is going to be amazing because last week I promised you this would be the best chapter ever! It probably won't be, but that's beside the point! I tried so, yeah here goes!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

Ichigo watched as his arm was clutched and Rukia clinged onto him. Hichigo stood behind him walking with them. Rukia led Ichigo to some dark alley probably to tell him about some new hollows or problems in Soul Society. She pushed him into the wall of the alley and before he had time to react her lips were pressed up against his once again. Instantly, all the fear was brought back. All of the emotions that had happened in that scene were back.

Except, something was off. Looking around, Ichigo noticed that Hichigo wasn't screaming and yelling for Rukia to get her filthy hands off of him. Instead, Hichigo stood showing no emotion except for the ice cold stare he was sending…Ichigo's way. _What's going on?!_ Finally, Ichigo pushed Rukia off of him and he met Hichigo's gaze. Then, Hichigo just turned around and began to stomp out of the alley.

Ichigo helplessly followed him and called out, "Hichigo wait!"

Hichigo did wait, but his hands were balled into fists at his sides. Ichigo went to lay a hand on his lover's shoulder when he was knocked back. He fell onto cold ground and winced when he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Instinctually, he reached his hand up to touch his cheek and it felt warm and wet. Looking down at his hand, he realized that he was bleeding. Confused and terrified brown eyes met Hichigo's tense frame. His fist was still in the position he had used to hit Ichigo.

"Just get out of here, Ichigo! I should have known you would never love me, but did you really have to cheat on me with that…that BITCH?!" Hichigo yelled.

"Hichigo…"

Hichigo's stare grew intense when Ichigo went to speak and before Ichigo knew it, Hichigo had his fist ready to hit him again yet before he could, everything went black.

* * *

A gasp escaped Ichigo as he sat up from bed, heart racing. His head sharply turned to look everywhere around the room. Ichigo took in deep breaths when he realized it had all been a dream. **[1]** Hichigo still loved him. He hadn't had an affair with Rukia and best of all, Hichigo hadn't hurt him. _Damn, that was horrible._ Groaning, Ichigo laid back down on the bed trying to regain his composure. That's when he heard it.

At first it was just some annoying little ringing in his ears, but now that he listened he could hear someone mumbling. He raised a brow in question as he sat up and tried to hear it better. _That's definitely someone mumbling. _Cautiously, Ichigo stood from the bed and went over to his door. He quietly turned the knob and stuck his head out. Now that he could hear a bit better, he heard two people talking. _Wait, Renji was the only one with me in the house so, that means either my family's back or is it…_

"Hichigo!" he harshly whispered.

His legs instantly went into action as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting at the table were Renji and some very attractive young man. He wore a white hoodie that really showed off his lean figure and a pair of equally white skinny jeans that hugged his legs nicely. What really stood out though was his skin. It was a pale white just like Hichigo's and his eyes were the same yellow color. _Who is he? Renji's albino friend?_

* * *

Hichigo and Renji had just been talking about nothing really when they heard thunderous footsteps making their way down the stairs. Renji gave Hichigo a thumbs-up telling him he was going to tell Ichigo everything and it would all be fine, but that's not how he felt at the moment. A shaky breath later and there standing in the doorway was Ichigo. Hichigo's frame tensed when he felt Ichigo's eyes scan him over.

"Renji…who's this?" asked Ichigo. **[2]**

* * *

Renji looked over at Hichigo and sighed. Looks like he would have to start things off.

"Well um, Ichigo this is…Hichigo."

* * *

Ichigo stared. And stared. And stared. _Hichigo?_

"Why are you wearing different clothes?" he asked.

* * *

Renji looked back over at Hichigo telling him he needed to explain this part and Hichigo only cringed.

"Hichigo…" Renji said in a warning tone of voice.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?"

* * *

Hichigo sighed before he walked over to Ichigo. Hichigo gave Renji a look and he got the message quickly going around them to find something else to do for a few minutes. **[3]** Hichigo then pulled Ichigo into a tight embrace and Ichigo nuzzled into the familiar chest. Hichigo petted Ichigo's hair and sighed.

"What do you need to tell me, Hichigo?"

"Well Ichigo, how would you react if I told you I was a human?"

Ichigo was about to say that, that wasn't possible when he heard it. _Lub-dub. What the hell?_ Ichigo leaned into Hichigo's chest a bit more. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub. No way in fuck. _

"Ichigo…?"

"Hichigo, what the hell did you do?" Ichigo asked in a calm fashion.

Hichigo inwardly flinched. If Ichigo was this calm, then he was seething with rage on the inside.

"Ichigo, I know Rukia and some other girls have been hitting on you recently and honestly I can't stand to see someone else touching you. However, when they make you scared and hurt you, that's when I take things into my own hands. And that's what I did. I went to Urahara to ask for his help when Unasaki told him something. Asashin had a potion that could turn me into a human.

If I became a human then, everyone would be able to see me and know you were taken. No one would hurt you anymore so; I went to Asashin and became a human. It's only temporary, but if you want it to be permanent then he can make it permanent."

* * *

Ichigo clutched the soft fleece of Hichigo's jacket as he spoke. _He went through all that for me? He really shouldn't have, but that was sweet maybe it won't be so bad to have a human Hichigo._

"Hichigo, you're too nice to me. I'm not mad at you for doing that. It was really sweet, but next time, tell me first."

* * *

Hichigo's heart fluttered when he heard Ichigo say that. **He doesn't hate me. He's not even mad at me. **

"I think I can manage that."

Hichigo then lifted Ichigo's chin up with his fingers and brought their lips together. **[4] **

* * *

**[1] Who guessed it was a dream? I know you people are smart enough to guess that was a dream XD**

**[2] It's your lover, Ichigo!**

**[3] Renji it's private time. Out cha go~**

**[4] Sucky ending is sucky.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there's the best chapter ever! ...XD Oh my gosh, no that was pretty lame to me. Oh well. It has everything that I wanted in it so yeah. I had planned more, but when I thought about it, it really didn't fit. So I hope you are all appeased with this chappie. **

* * *

**RQOTD: Best chapter ever?**

* * *

**It's okay. I know it's not. XD**

***Looks over the chapter and nods. Close enough***


	8. Chapter 8

Numb

Chapter 8

Taken

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the **_**late**_** eighth installment of Numb~! Yay, fireworks everywhere! Okay, down to business. I hope everyone like this chapter since personally it's one of my favorites. This is going to be so good.**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

'Rukia's Thoughts

* * *

Ichigo walked to school with a bit of a limp in his step from all the fun he and Hichigo had had last night. Hichigo had practically attacked him saying something about how he was a human and he wanted to see how sex would feel. He basically felt the same to Ichigo, but it was still amazing. **[1]** Hichigo wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist as they walked. Hichigo had been getting some weird glances probably from his skin, but honestly Ichigo really didn't give a fuck. He had lived with the starring that he got from his orange hair and he could now put up with it.

Ichigo gulped nervously as they neared the school. Today at lunch, Ichigo would introduce Hichigo to his friends and also announce that he was n fact gay. Hichigo stopped walking and turned Ichigo to face him. He pulled Ichigo up into a sensual kiss before he smiled.

"I'll see you at lunch." Hichigo said before he walked off towards Urahara's shop.

Ichigo sighed and made his way inside the school.

* * *

Hichigo gulped down his third cup of tea and Unasaki scrabbled to get more ready.

"Unasaki, what's the hold up?!" Hichigo yelled.

Unasaki quickly turned around and placed a hand on his hip. In the other hand he held a teapot. He gave Hichigo a deadly glare.

"If someone wasn't so nervous and drinking tea like whiskey, maybe there would be more!" he snapped before he walked away to make more tea.

Urahara chuckled and fanned himself while Byakuya could only roll his eyes at their antics. **[2] **

* * *

Ichigo stood next to Renji and tried to calm himself down. He was just so nervous. _What will they think of me?! What will they think of Hichigo?!_

"Ichigo, you have to be calm in this situation. Being nervous is only going to make this worse. If they can't accept you for who you are then, they're not your friends. If they aren't you always have me, Hichigo, Urahara, Unasaki, and Byakuya." Renji said.

Ichigo took in a shaky breath.

"Okay, let's go."

As they walked to the rooftop, Ichigo saw Hichigo waiting outside. He gave Ichigo a smile which he returned. As they walked up the steps, Ichigo saw that Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, and even Rukia were there. Ichigo shuddered when he saw Rukia, but Renji gave him a look that said pay her no attention and say what you need to say. _Here goes nothing._

"Hi Ichigo!" said Orihime as she saw Renji and Ichigo come up to the roof.

"Hi." Renji lamely greeted.

"Um, everyone? I have something I need to tell everyone." said Ichigo still nervous as ever.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki.

"Nothing's worng, just listen okay?"

Everyone nodded. Ichigo turned his head to the side to look at Renji. Renji placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. Everything will be okay is what Ichigo got from that. He sighed.

"Everyone, the thing I would like to tell you is that well I'm gay. I have a boyfriend and his name is Hichigo. He lives in another town and goes to college. He's here this week and I'd like you all to meet him." Ichigo said.

Everyone's faces were blank and emotionless so, Ichigo really couldn't tell what they thought. He turned his attention to the albino making his way up the stairs. Hichigo walkd up to Ichigo and stood next to him before draping his arm back around Ichigo's waist where it belonged.

"I'm Hichigo, Ichigo's boyfriend." he said with a smile.

Ichigo looked over at everyone's faces. They were all still blank. _They're going to hate me. _**If they don't like me you always have us, Ichigo. **Then, Keigo walked over and stood in front of Hichigo. Hichigo stared at him in confusion before a wide grin spread on his face. He then shook Hichigo's hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hichigo-san." said Keigo and Hichigo smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Asano." Hichigo said with a another smile.

"Wait, so everyone's okay with this?!" asked Ichigo shocked.

"Of course we are Ichigo. You finally found someone that loves you. Why wouldn't we be happy?" said Tatsuki.

"Thank you." said Ichigo as he blushed.

Everyone, but Rukia came up and introduced themselves to Hichigo even though they didn't need to because he already knew them. 'What the hell? Ichigo can't be gay. He's mine, dammit!' Rukia fumed with rage and Hichigo sent a glare her way. Untangleing himself from Ichigo, he made his way over to her and stood right in front of her.

"Are you Rukia?" he asked with malice in his voice.

"Yes." she answered in a forced tone.

Suddenly, Rukia was sent flying and she hit the wall on the end of the rooftop hard. Her frame shook and some blood dribbled out of her cut lip. Everyone stared at Hichigo like he was crazy. Why would he hit her?**[3]**

"That's for trying to take my Ichigo away from me, Bitch." he said with a smirk.

Rukia lay there for a few seconds utterly humitlated and confused. She quickly stood and rushed out of sight. Hichigo turned and faced everyone.

"Anyone mess with Ichigo and that's what will happen, clear?" he asked.

"Clear!" everyone yelled back.

Hichigo smirked. **No one will ever touch Ichigo again. **

* * *

**[1] Again sorry that there can be no lemon. **

**[2] I always imagine Urahara, Unasaki, and Byakuya as wise old men since Hichigo and Ichigo always get advice from them. **

**[3] Finally got what she deserved! Am I right?**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, that chapter seemed really off to me, but I don't know. Maybe you guys liked it, but it just didn't feel right. I should have written this on Saturday because Playing God drained all my muse, but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. So sorry if it truly sucks. I'll make the next chapter better!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Did Rukia finally get what she deserved?**

* * *

**I believe she did. What about you guys?**

**Leave me an answer in a PM or review!**

***Bangs her head on the keyboard trying to get her muse back***


	9. Chapter 9

Numb

Chapter 9

The Local Dance Spot

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry about last weekend, but I was visiting a friend and couldn't type! Again, sorry. Anyways, let's get this party started!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

After Rukia left the group, they all settled down and began to eat their lunch in peace. Ichigo sat down with his legs crossed and Hichigo was beside him with his one arm behind his back to hold his frame up as he leaned back. The other arm was wrapped around Ichigo waist. Ichigo sat there next to Hichigo and laughed with his friends and felt like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders. _They actually accept me. They don't care. _That's all Ichigo could think right now. He sighed and just sat basking in the moment.

"Oi, Ichigo?" said Keigo getting Ichigo's attention.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Well, since you now have a date and all I was wondering if you'd like to join us tonight. We're all heading up to the local dance spot. You know the warehouse by the river?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I've always wanted to go there, but don't you need an I.D?" he asked.

"No. They let minors in. You just can't drink. So, you'll be joining us?" **[1] **

Ichigo looked up at Hichigo to see if he agreed.

"We'll be there." confirmed Hichigo as he ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"Great." said Keigo before they drifted back into friendly conversation.

* * *

"Oh, Unasaki! What am I going to do?!" whined Hichigo as he stood in front of a large mirror in Urahara's shop.

Hichigo had come by here after lunch to see if Unasaki could help him. Hichigo had never been to a dance club and didn't know what to expect. However, what he really didn't know how to do was dance.

"You'll be fine!" Unasaki assured as he continued looking for other clothes in the next room.

"But, I'll make Ichigo look like a fool!" **[2]**

"Hichigo, modern dancing is extremely easy! Plus, I'll teach you everything I know!" exclaimed Unasaki as he made his way into the room holding in his arms a pile of clothes. **[3] **

"However, first we need to pick your ensemble." said Unasaki as he laid the pile down and searched through it.

"I like what I'm wearing." said Hichigo stubbornly.

"Then, why the hell did you make me gather up all these clothes?!"

Hichigo shrugged and was hit in the back of the head with an airborne shoe.

"OI!" he yelled and watched as Unasaki left to put up the clothes, chuckling all the way.

* * *

Ichigo fixed his hair for the tenth time that night. He wanted to make sure he looked good for Hichigo so, Hichigo wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with him. He sighed and finally thought his hair looked fine. He checked the clock in his room. _8:45. I need to be leaving. Hichigo said to meet him outside the club at 9. _Ichigo made his way down the stairs and headed outside to get to the club on time.

* * *

Hichigo stood with Renji by the entrance to the club. The place was packed so, Ichigo's friends had already gone inside to get a table while Renji and Hichigo said they would stand outside and wait for Ichigo. Hichigo checked the watch Unasaki had forced on him. It was a silver Rolex. **9:05. Damn, where is he? **Hichigo nervously tapped his foot. Sure it had only been five minutes, but in those five minutes anything could have happened to Ichigo, knowing him. Renji placed a hand on Hichigo's shoulder.

"He'll be here." Renji said and they both stared off down the street waiting for an orangette to appear.

Five more minutes and finally Ichigo came running up to the club and instantly ran over to his boyfriend and Renji.

"Where's Byakuya, Renji?" asked Ichigo as he stood next to Hichigo in line.

"This really isn't his thing, Ichigo." said Renji as he shuffled his feet. **[4] **

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine."

The trio waited in line for only about 20 minutes before they were finally let in. They found their friends' table and sat down with them. They had ordered some teriyaki and they all ate and drink having a merry time before Keigo dragged everyone onto the dance floor. It was packed with people and the neon lights flashed all over the place to the beat of the music that was blasting in their ears. **Time to show Ichigo what Unasaki taught me**.

Hichigo grabbed onto Ichigo's hips and Ichigo rested his hands on Hichigo's shoulders. Hichigo slowly rocked them in what looked like a slow dance, but then he started to move his feet. He started in a box formation, but soon his movements were complicated and in some crazy pattern that looked pretty good from afar. Ichigo somehow managed to keep up with Hichigo's footwork and even got the hang of it a little bit. Soon, they were perfectly in sync and Hichigo noticed that Ichigo had the brightest smile on his face.

Hichigo couldn't help, but return it. **Looks like you did something right this time, Unasaki.** After dancing, Ichigo and Hichigo sat alone at the table to rest up a bit and watched as the others kept on dancing. Hichigo got up to use the bathroom (**stupid human bladder**) and told Ichigo he would be right back. Ichigo had nodded and now sat alone at the table. He watched his friends dance for a while before his view was blocked by two figures.

He blinked and saw that two woman were standing in front of him. One had blond hair that went down to her waist while the other had red hair that was short. They both wore equally slutty outfits. Ichigo stared at them blankly and watched as the two of them giggled. Then, the blond one stepped over his legs and sat in the booth to his left while the red haired chick sat to his right.

"So, what's a cute looking guy like you sitting here all alone?" asked the blond girl slowly moving her hand up Ichigo's thigh.

"Yeah. You're way too cute to be alone. What's your secret?" whispered the red girl into his ear as she ran her hand up his side.

Ichigo was freaking out. Not one, but _two_ girls were touching him and Hichigo was still in the bathroom. Ichigo tried to see over the red haired girl to see where Renji was, but Ichigo could only see the girl's head. Ichigo had frozen and the girls clearly took that as a sign of him trying not to get too aroused and began to giggle.

"C'mon. Show us a good time tonight, mystery boy." said the blond as she caressed his cheek.

"Yeah. Don't you wanna have threesome. We know every guy dreams of having one." said the red head as she rubbed Ichigo's arm.

"Excuse me, ladies." came a rough voice that sounded like it was trying to control its rage.

Just as Ichigo was about to start freaking out he heard that voice and instantly calmed.

"Hichigo!" he almost yelled as he climbed out of the shocked girl's hands and hugged Hichigo.

Hichigo smiled at him before placing his arm around Ichigo and keeping his hand on the small of Ichigo's back. He then turned his attention to the two outraged girls sitting in the booth.

"As you can both see ladies, he is TAKEN." said Hichigo as he tried not to release Ichigo to punch both of their faces in.

The girls gasped and wiped their hands on their too short skirts. As they walked away Hichigo heard their cruel words.

"EW! We touched a faggot!" [5]

"We almost had sex with one!"

Hichigo's rage built, but when he looked down and saw how happy Ichigo looked, he calmed down .

"You ready to go home after that, Ichigo?" asked Hichigo.

"Yeah, let's go. I still have school tomorrow. And Hichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

**Unasaki thank you too. For everything. Now I can protect Ichigo and not have to worry too much. **

* * *

**[1] Yeah, no drinking Keigo~**

**[2] Hichigo, I don't think Ichigo needs you to look like a fool. **

**[3] What could Unasaki know?**

**[4] Byakushi don't dance~**

**[5] I do not condone the use of the word "faggot". Please do not be like these mindless girls and insult the gay community. **

* * *

**Author's Note: SO SORRY GUYS. I had to stay at my friend's last weekend and this is out on Sunday because I stayed at my dad's this weekend. However, I only have school till 12pm on Thursday and no school on Friday so, be looking for chappie 10 early!**

* * *

**RQOTD: What song is the chappie title from?**

* * *

**Okay guys! Listen up! A little competition. I have decided that if you can correctly guess the song this chapter title is from I'll write you a drabble of your choice! So here's a little hint: **

_**It was a weekend, and you can't stop  
Us from going to the local dance spot.  
Instead of drinking imported beers,  
Somebody brought a bottle of- - -**_

**Guess the song title and you win! First one though! Also, I only do fandoms I know which include:**

**Dragon Ball Z Kai**

**Bleach**

**Deathnote**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

**Ultimo**

**Blue Exorcist**

**Assassin's Creed**

**Suits**

**Or you can ask me and I'll see if I can write it! So, go ahead and give it a try! I'll PM the winner! **

**Leave your answer in a review or PM!**

***Waits for someone to win***


	10. Chapter 10

Numb

Chapter 10

In The Way

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's so early, aren't you glad?! I am! :D Anyways, some important news. Last chapter I asked you guys what the title of the song was and the correct answer is Orphan Tears by YourFavoriteMatian. Go check them out on YouTube, they are truly hilarious and wonderful. Now, the winners of the contest were MaxInu23 and ShadowsOfPenAndPaper. What two winners? Nut you said only one!**

**Yeah, yeah, but no one else guessed correctly and I feel like I can write two drabbles since hello, I have no school tomorrow. Anything is possible~ *Magic everywhere***

**Alright, enough of my talking and onto the chappie!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

After their encounter with the girls at the club the duo made their way back home to get some desired sleep. They walked up the stairs together and when they got into the bedroom they stripped off their clothing and jumped into bed with only their boxers on. Then, the two fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo stirred from his slumber when he heard a faint beeping coming from somewhere in the room. He groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and also pried Hichigo's arm from his waist. He stood up and through the dark, he made his way over to the closet and pulled open the door. The beeping got louder and Ichigo dug around in the dark before he grabbed the object making the cursed noise. He stared at the object for quite some time before his eyes widened and he cursed himself.

In his hand he held his hollow badge which was currently beeping like mad. Ichigo ran over to his desk and grabbed his shinigami badge and slammed it on his bare chest. He broke apart from his real body and looked down at his now uniform clad self. _It feels good to be back in these clothes. It's been about week since I've battled any hollows. _

As Ichigo turned around to go out into the night and hunt down the hollows, he slammed into something hard and something familiar. He looked up to see Hichigo's face and then he realized he had bumped into Hichigo's chest.

"Where do you think you're going without me?" asked Hichigo as he looked over Ichigo's shinigami uniform. **[1] **

"Um, my hollow badge went off so, I was going to go and fight some hollows. I didn't want to wake you." Ichigo explained.

"Well, I'm up now, so let's get this over with." said Hichigo as he went to grab his hoodie.

Just as Hichigo was about to slip it on, Ichigo finally said the thing he had never wanted to say.

"Hichigo, I think you should stay behind."

Hichigo froze and looked at Ichigo with bewilderment plastered on his face.

"That's really funny, Ichigo. Now, let's be serious and get this done." Hichigo said in a stern tone as he pulled on his hoodie. **[2] **

"Hichigo, I'm being serious. You're a human now. You'll just get in the way. Just stay here and I'll be back in like 30 minutes. Renji, will be with me the whole time. I love you." said Ichigo as he jumped out of the window and went to find the hollows.

Hichigo just stood there shocked. **Did he really just leave me? So what if I'm a human?! I'm still Hichigo, dammit and I can still kick ass. **Hichigo's resolve took over and he pulled on his jeans and shoes. Much like Ichigo, he too jumped out of the window.

Ichigo had met up with Renji on his way to find the hollows and they both began to search for the hollows. They soon found them and the fight began. The hollows were average and looked like humans only bigger, armored, and they fed on human souls. This would have been any easy fight and the boys were almost finished when a blur of white moved in to join them.

As Ichigo slashed the hollow in front of him he saw the blur off to the side and he looked at it closer, but he couldn't really tell what it was. Then, the blur attacked the hollow he had been fighting. It kicked and punched, but the hollow seemed to take no damage. Then, with a single slash of its claws, the hollow had flipped the white blur into the air and Ichigo saw red. The blur landed on the ground and Ichigo gasped. _Hichigo!_

Ichigo ran over to his boyfriend and kneeled in front of his body. He almost cried when he saw the he claw marks on Hichigo's chest and the crimson soaking through his white hoodie.**[3] **Ichigo had nothing to stop the bleeding and he knew he needed to take Hichigo to Urahara's. He looked up to see Renji fighting both hollows.

"Renji! I'm taking Hichigo to Urahara's! Can you handle yourself?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Renji screamed back and lifted Zambimaru over his head to strike the hollow over his chest.

Ichigo nodded and lifted Hichigo in his arms and he ran all the way to Urahara's.

* * *

The first thing he felt was the pain. It was sharp and stung like no other and it covered his whole chest. He groaned at the pain and he tried to sit up, but it was to no avail. His whole back was numb and he felt light-headed. He opened his eyes and he looked down to see his whole chest was bandaged.

"Glad to see you're awake." came a voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Hichigo, listen to me. I'm glad you're awake." Ichigo repeated.

As Ichigo said that, his orange hair came into view and loomed over Hichigo's wounded form.

"What happened to me?" Hichigo groggily asked.

"Some possessive bastard went after an average level hollow with his bare hands while he was human and got himself cut up." said Ichigo smirking down at Hichigo.

"Looks like that possessive bastard screwed up." Hichigo replied.

"He sure did."

Hichigo chuckled.

"Glad I'm not him."

Ichigo laughed and wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck and made sure to only hover over Hichigo's chest. Hichigo ran his fingers through Ichigo orange locks.

"Seriously, though Hichigo. What the hell were you thinking?" asked Ichigo.

"I was just being who I am, Ichigo. A possessive bastard like you said. I didn't think you were safe."

"I can handle myself, Hichigo."

"And I know you can, but you know how I am."

A smile.

"Yeah, I know."

**I guess there are cons to being human. [4] **

* * *

**[1] You're in trouble now, Ichigo~**

**[2] He's not believing you~**

**[3] My fics are full of Linkin Park references! If you didn't catch it I'll give you a hint:**

_**I saw the evidence**_

_**The crimson soaki**__**ng through**_

_**10,00 promises**_

_**10,000 ways to lose**_

**It's Linkin Park's newest album. The song is called Powerless and it's awesome so, check it out!**

**[4] AW! Fluffy ending!**

* * *

**Author's Note: There's the chapter! Yay~ Also, If you can't tell, the above author's note was written on Thursday.**

** Now the drabbles I am making for the two mentioned above should be out by Sunday or if not, the very latest will be next Sunday. So, be looking forward to those and check them out. **

**Now speaking of drabbles, I would like to make everyone an offer. So, you didn't win the contest last chappie and you really have a good idea for a drabble, well never fear! I will now be accepting drabbles! So, just tell me you have a drabble idea in a review or PM and I'll get started on it as soon as I can! YAY, right? **

* * *

**RQOTD: Do you have a drabble idea?**

* * *

**If so, you know what to do!**

**Leave me an answer in a review or PM!**

**Okay, sorry about the long ass author's notes. I'll shut up now. **

***Goes to do some research for the drabbles or A.K.A. reading fanfictions***


	11. Chapter 11

Numb

Chapter 11

A Day to Myself

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm sorry this is late. My internet was down all last week and I just now got it fixed. Anyways, I just like to say that the two drabbles that were requested should be up sometime today. They are called Confession and Matchmaker if anyone is interested. **

**One final thing, you all know that this month is November and with November comes the NaNoWriMo contest which I will be participating in. Now for those of you, who are unfamiliar with the NaNoWriMo contest, allow me to explain. Starting on October 31****st****, 11:59pm, writers from across the globe will begin writing. The goal of the contest is to write a 50,000 word novel by November 30****th****, 11:59pm. Now, because of the contest I may not update at all in November. I will try my best, but I have an awesome idea for the contest and I really hope to get it all typed out. I apologize, but I need to do this. Thank you for understanding. **

**Now onto the chapter!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Thoughts_

* * *

Hichigo sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. It was a bright and beautiful day. It would have been perfect to take Ichigo out today, but no. Ichigo had school today. Now, with Hichigo separated from Ichigo, Hichigo couldn't be with him 24/7. That meant that now Hichigo had a lot of free time. Any normal person would love this, but Hichigo had nothing to do with this free time. So, here he was wandering the streets.

_I could go hang out at Urahara's shop again. _That's what Hichigo had been doing. Every day, he would head over there and drink tea while listening to the men talk on and on. It was starting to get to him and he doubted he could handle that anymore. _There has to be something to do. _He groaned and looked around at where he was. He had been just aimlessly walking, and he had ended up near a big park. It was full of lush trees and had a small playground. Hichigo thought about going over to the park for a minute. _Maybe, I shouldn't. I don't want to look like a pedophile. _

Just as he was about to walk away, a cry sounded over the other screams.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Hichigo turned towards the park and saw a little girl with blond pigtails and big green eyes standing in front of three boys. She stood in front of one who was her same height and wore a red baseball cap to cover up his black hair. The boy held a red ball in one hand and would lift it high in the air whenever the little girl would try and jump to get it. He snickered at her and so did the two other boys. Hichigo's new heart went out for the little girl and he grew angry at the boy. He wasn't sure why, but he began to march over to the kids.

"Hiromasa, give me the ball!" yelled the girl. **[1] **

"Make me, Shizuye!" said Hiromasa. **[2] **

Shizuye was almost in tears now.

"Why do you pick on me!" she shrieked before the tears streamed down her face.

Hiromasa and the other boys just laughed at Shizuye.

"Why don't you just give her back the ball and there won't be any trouble." Hichigo said as he loomed over the small boys.

"This your dad, Shizuye?" Hiromasa teased further.

Hichigo had had enough of this little pest. He leaned down and got right in his face.

"No, I'm not. Which means I won't hesitate to hurt you and your snot-nosed friends. Now, give her the ball." said Hichigo threateningly.

Hiromasa gulped before he threw the ball to Shizuye and ran off with his friends following behind him. Hichigo smirked and turned to see the girl holding the ball in her hands and smiling. She looked up at him with bright, big eyes and ran over to hug his legs.

"Thank you, Mister." she said.

Hichigo leaned down on his knees so; they were the same height and gave her a smile.

"You're welcome." he said.

"Could you come and play with me and my brother? Our mother is too busy."

"I'd love too."

For the rest of the day, Hichigo played with Shizuye and her brother, Aki. When they had to leave, Hichigo waved good-bye to them and promised Shizuye he would play with them again tomorrow. Then, Hichigo made his way back to the high school to meet up with Ichigo. _Well, I now have something to do every day._ Shizuye and Aki stayed in Hichigo's mind as he walked. He could just imagine himself and Ichigo with little ones. _Ichigo would make a great mother. _Hichigo chuckled at the thought. He stood in the courtyard of the school and watched as Ichigo made his way over to him.

"Hey." he said.

"Ichigo, I want kids." said Hichigo, stoically.

Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I'm being serious."

"Whatever, Hichigo."

* * *

**[1] Hiromasa means wise or straight-forward in Japanese.**

**[2] Shizuye means quiet branch in Japanese. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, for the short chapter, guys. I'm really trying to get this novel going and I hope you understand. If any of you are doing NaNoWriMo then, tell me because I'd like to know. It's always good to have other people writing with you. **

* * *

**RQOTD: Did you think I died?**

* * *

**Yeah, again sorry for last week, but I think I worried more than any of you. **

***Blinks the sleep out of her eyes and keeps typing.***


	12. Chapter 12

Numb

Chapter 12

Coming Out

**Note: Sorry this is really late. I was writing NaNoWriMo and I almost made 50,000. Perhaps I'll get it next year, but thank you for supporting me anyways! I started writing this chapter a while ago, but just finished today, hence the Author Note.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you think I wasn't going to update this week? Well, lucky you because I found some time to write this chappie! Yay~ So sit back and enjoy. **

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, yaoi, and a partial lemon**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts **

* * *

"Renji, you've got to come out and say it already!" said Ichigo.

"Well it's for you to say! You're boyfriend looks like a normal human albeit his white skin. My boyfriend is a shinigami captain that they all know!" shouted Renji.

"But, Renji you can't keep denying it!"

"I'll deny it all I want!"

Hichigo sighed and banged his head on the small tea table. Ichigo and Renji had been going at this for at least an hour. Ichigo wanted Renji to come out to his friends and tell them he was dating Byakuya while Renji was too scared to tell them. Hichigo listened to their shrill cries and a slight headache started to descend upon him. He moaned and grabbed his tea cup and taking a sip, however no tea came out. He blinked before realizing it was empty.

"UNSAKI, WE NEED MORE TEA!" he shouted over the two bickering red-heads.

Unasaki came in mumbling a few choice words before he poured more tea into Hichigo's cup.

"I swear I should be a geisha." he said as he set the teakettle on the table.

Hichigo took a sip of the tea.

"You should. I bet Urahara would love that." said Hichigo with a smirk.

Unasaki huffed before making his way out of the noisy room.

"Just tell them!"

"I won't do it!"

Hichigo downed the last of his tea and groaned as his headache continued. He grabbed the teakettle and pulled the top off. He put it up to his lips and drank the whole kettle. He set it back down and sighed. **What we really need is some sake. [1] **

"Renji, I swear-"

"Oh, to hell with your swearing!"

Hichigo rubbed his temples.

"Why can't you just do it?!"

"Because they won't accept me!"

The screaming wasn't helping his headache.

"How do you know?!"

"I…I just do! Besides you're being an ass about it!"

_Really _not helping.

"You're the ass!"

"No, you are!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screeched Hichigo as he stood up.

The room instantly fell into silence. **Finally, some peace. **He pointed to Renji.

"YOU will suck it up and tell your friends." said Hichigo.

He pointed to Ichigo.

"AND YOU, will shut up and come with me into the next room so, I can maybe forgive you for my headache with sex." **[2] **

Ichigo blushed a fire red and Renji looked down at the table.

"I can't do this." said Renji as he stared at his group of friends sitting down, enjoying their lunch.

"Oh yes, you can." said Ichigo as he practically dragged Renji over to them.

Hichigo followed behind the duo, pouting because Ichigo had refused him his forgiveness sex. **[3] **

* * *

Renji gulped as he could now hear the conversations his friends were having. Ichigo sighed. _I feel a little sorry for him, but he can't keep denying himself. _

"Here we go." said Ichigo.

"Hey, guys!" called out Tatsuki.

"Hi!" said Ichigo cheerily.

He nudged Renji in the side with his elbow.

"Oh…uh hi."

"What's wrong, Renji?" asked Orihime concerned.

"He has something to tell you all. Renji, if you please." said Ichigo as he stepped back to stand beside Hichigo.

"Well, everyone I'd just like to say that well…I'm gay too, but that's not all. My boyfriend is…is…kami…Byakuya." said Renji as he waited for their gasps.

He closed his eyes in anticipation, but instead of gasps he heard…_laughter? _He opened his eyes again to see that everyone was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?!" he asked bewildered.

"Renji, we don't care what you are or who you're dating. We just hope that you're happy." explained Keigo.

"You guys really don't care?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course not." Keigo reassured.

"See. Renji? I told you they wouldn't ca-" started Ichigo, but he never got to finish.

Hichigo grabbed him by his waist and lifted me up over his shoulder. Ichigo blushed, but beat his fists on Hichigo's back.

"Put me down!" he cried.

"Not going to happen. Renji's taken care of now it's time you take care of me." said Hichigo and he gave Ichigo's ass a slap.

Hichigo had run home with Ichigo and Ichigo thanked kami that no one was home. Hichigo ran into Ichigo's room and threw him down on the bed. Ichigo blushed as Hichigo removed his shirt and pants. Hichigo smirked and crushed their lips together. It started out as a slow and sensual kiss, but it soon turned into a fiery, passionate one.

Ichigo moaned which gave Hichigo the perfect opportunity to push his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Hichigo dominated the kiss and pulled away for air a few minutes later. Hichigo looked down at his sweet uke. His cheeks were stained pink and he was panting underneath Hichigo. It made Hichigo's groin throb and he started to attack Ichigo's nipples. Ichigo cried out in pleasure as Hichigo sucked on one while fondling the other.

Ichigo moaned and cried out as Hichigo switched sides. Hichigo finally let go of Ichigo's nipples and instead rubbed their erections together. Ichigo yelped and Hichigo's member ached to be inside his uke. With a swift yank, he pulled down Ichigo's boxers and removed the rest of his clothes.

**Tonight, is going to be fun. [4] **

* * *

**[1] Hichigo, it sounds like you have a drinking problem~**

**[2] Is that all he ever thinks about?**

**[3] Looks like he didn't get his sex after all.**

**[4] Well, there you guys go. After reviewing the rules, I decided to hell with it and gave you a scene that IMPLIES a lemon.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there's my first attempt at a lemon in God knows how long. I hope you all like it. **

* * *

**RQOTD: How was the lemon?**

* * *

**Seriously, I honestly need some feedback.**

***Goes back to writing NaNoWriMo* **


	13. Chapter 13

Numb

Chapter 13

Cooking

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm back and in action! I'm ready to write, so let's get going!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

Well here he was again. Ichigo was at school and he was all alone. Again. **[1] **He sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. Maybe he could just sit here and wait for Ichigo to come home. He was about to do just that when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Hichigo-san!"

He turned around to see Orihime running up to him. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing out of school?" he asked her.

"Oh, I didn't have any classes today. What are you doing on the curb though?"

"Well, I don't really have anything to do today." he admitted.

"That's great! Would you like to help me with my cooking? I was wanting to try a new recipe today."

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Ummm, Orihime?"

"Yes?"

"Why do we need red onions for eggrolls?" asked Hichigo as he pushed the grocery cart through the store.

"I'm making an improvement on them!" she said cheerfully.

"Some improvement." he muttered.

* * *

After deep-frying the egg rolls, Orihime put them on a serving tray and handed one to Hichigo.

"Here, you be the first to try them." she said smiling in anticipation.

**Oh God. **He slowly took a bite and he almost spit it back out. _Almost. _Those onions had made it way too spicy and he swore his whole mouth would regret this, but he swallowed anyways. Orihime sat waiting for an answer.

"They're wonderful." he managed to say before he eyed a water bottle on the counter.

"That's…good." she said and turned her back to him.

Immediately, Hichigo snatched the water bottle and gulped the whole thing down. He panted as his mouth was no longer on fire, but he heard soft noises coming from in front of him. He raised a brow and looked over at Orihime to see that her shoulders were trembling and the noises were actually sobs.

"Orihime…"

"Oh Hichigo!" she said as she turned to face him.

Then, she sunk to her knees and drew them to her chest. She sobbed louder. Hichigo walked over to her and sat by her. Hichigo wasn't quite sure what to do. If this was Ichigo he'd just pull him into a hug and tell him everything would be okay, but there were two things wrong with that plan.

For one, Orihime wasn't Ichigo and two, he wasn't even sure why she was crying. Guess, it was time to ask.

"What's wrong?"

She let out a few more sobs before she wiped away her tears.

"I can't do anything right. Everyone always hates whatever I cook." **[2] **

**How to fix this problem? Well, all she had to do was a make a good dish…perhaps I could help.**

"What if I helped you make a dish that no one could resist?"

"You'd do that?" she asked with red eyes.

"Of course. Now let's get cooking."

* * *

"I don't know, Hichigo. Are you sure?" asked Orihime as they stood outside the school waiting for the bell to ring.

"I'm positive. They'll love it."

Orihime didn't seem to think so, but you couldn't blame the girl for being nervous. None of her dishes ever seemed to work, so why would this one work? **I'm not really sure it will either. **Finally, the bell rang and Orihime practically flinched. A crowd of kids fled the building and they waited until they saw their group of friends.

"Hi, Hichigo." said Ichigo approaching with his friends.

"Everyone I believe Orihime as something to show you." Hichigo said and he looked towards her.

"I'd like you all…you all to try these." came her tremulous voice as she held out the tray of eggrolls Hichigo had helped her make.

Everyone looked skeptical, but a glare from Hichigo made them all take a bite. Their eyes widened and Orihime was about to cry again when they all smiled.

"Wow, Orihime. These are really good." said Ichigo as he took another bite.

"Wonderful." said Tatsuki.

The group kept saying wonderful things and soon there were no eggrolls left. Orihime had the biggest smile on her face and when she stood next to Hichigo and quietly thanked him. He smiled.

"It was no problem."

When Ichigo and Hichigo got home, Ichigo said something that made Hichigo stop dead in his tracks.

"It's been a week, you know."

* * *

**[1] Ichigo, you need to keep your boyfriend entertained. **

**[2] Anyone ever stop to wonder if Orihime felt like this?**

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's short, but these are really just fillers for the week Hichigo was human. Also, that week has now concluded, so be expecting a full chapter next time!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Anyone upset by the chapter size?**

* * *

**Again, really sorry if you are, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Leave your answer in a review or PM!**

***Rubs the sleep from her eyes***


	14. Chapter 14

Numb

Chapter 14

Decision

**Author's Note: Alright guys I am back and would like to wish you all a very late Christmas and a late New Year! Yay 2013~ My New Year's resolution? To do absolutely nothing. That way I'm not disappointed by 2014. Clever, right? Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

Hichigo gulped. **It's been a whole week already?! **He swore the room got a whole lot hotter as sweat beaded at the top of his forehead.

"It's…it's all up to you, Ichigo." he said.

Ichigo sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"It's not all up to me. You have a say in this. It's your body!"

Hichigo just felt more nervous.

"Well, what do you want? Do you like me as a human or a hollow?"

Ichigo sighed again and slammed himself in a chair.

"I don't know. Sure, it was fun having you as a human and to protect me, but I miss all those annoying little comments in my head during school."

"And I don't like being separated from you, but how will I protect you?" asked Hichigo as he sat beside Ichigo.

"I don't know, but you don't have to protect me from every little thing. I know you're a possessive bastard, but I'm not that fragile. Rukia only shocked me, but I think I can hold her off. Plus, Renji, Urahara, and Byakuya can all protect me."

Hichigo thought this over. _So, he does like me as a hollow?_

"I'm taking that you want me to be a hollow again?"

"Hichigo, I liked you for _you_. No matter what. Whether you be hollow, human, or fuck an espada! I love you because of what's inside, not outside."

Hichigo smiled and slowly leaned down to capture Ichigo's lips. They shared a soft and simple kiss before Hichigo broke it.

"Then, I'll go to Asashin in the morning."

"I'll go too. Now, let's get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." **[1]**

* * *

Hichigo watched as Ichigo's chest slowly rose and fell. _Good, he's asleep. _Hichigo left the bed and checked the clock. _Exactly 11pm. I hope everyone's still awake. _Hichigo went over to the window and opened it, feeling the cool, night wind on his face. Then, he jumped.

He landed with a roll so, he didn't break any ankles or legs. He stood and dusted himself off as he made his way to Urahara's shop.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Unasaki chirped.

Hichigo frowned.

"You're the one who told me about turning into a human. Why are you happy?"

"Well, I just wanted you two to be happy. You seemed miserable so, I offered a solution." he said.

Urahara chuckled.

"Or maybe you just wanted to mess with them…" he said under his breath and he received a chuckle from Unasaki.

Hichigo groaned and tried to think that Unasaki hadn't been playing a prank on them if so; he was going to kill someone. **[2] **

"Where are Byakuya and Renji?" asked Hichigo.

"Well he heard a bunch of moans and a few screams earlier so, I'm guessing they're in bed." said Unasaki. **[3] **

Hichigo's face reddened a bit before he coughed it off and stood.

"I should be going. I need all the sleep I can get."

* * *

The next morning, the two of them set out for Asashin's castle. They made their way inside and saw Asashin mixing two chemicals together. He poured the purple liquid into the test tube filled with a green liquid. The chemicals reacted and a puff of pink smoke came from the tube. Asashin smiled and placed the now pink liquid into a container before he finally noticed he had an audience.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked.

"I want to be a hollow again." said Hichigo as he threw his arm around Ichigo's shoulders who gave a big smile.

Asashin too smiled and pulled out the big, brown book that he had pulled out when Hichigo had first asked for the potion.

"Let's see now…" he said flicking through pages.

His eyes scanned the pages rapidly before they stopped. He nodded his head before laying the book down and going over to a box he had. He searched through it for a few seconds before he gave a small gasp that Hichigo barely caught.

"What's wrong, Asashin?" he asked as he raised a brow.

"Well…there seems to be a complication…"

"Which means…?"

"I don't have any of the ingredients for the potion to turn you back into a human."

* * *

**[1] How cute and fluffy~**

**[2] If Unasaki's playing a prank…**

**[3] He says so with a straight face**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there's what you've all been waiting for, right? Again sorry for a short chapter, but I just had to cut it there.**

* * *

**RQOTD: Do you think Unasaki is playing a prank or not?**

* * *

**Leave me your answer in a PM or review. **

***Goes off to play Fallout: New Vegas and fangirl over Vulpes***


	15. Chapter 15

Numb

Chapter 15

Riddle

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to chappie 15 of Numb! Are you all ready to see what's going to happen? Well, let's get started!**

**Oh, one thing before I forget. Someone mentioned that the chapters weren't long enough. Well I have come up with a solution. For my birthday which is February 13****th****, I am getting Dragon. Now for those of you who don't know, Dragon is a computer software. Basically, it allows you to write things by speaking into a microphone. So, instead of typing all this out, I can just speak and Dragon will type it up.**

**So, after my birthday expect some longer chapters!**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, yaoi, and lime**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

**Are you fucking kidding me? **

Hichigo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. The rage was building inside of him and just kept building with each second that past.

"You better tell me how to get those ingredients in the next three seconds or something really bad is going to happen to you, Asashin." said Hichigo as his yellow eyes glared at Asashin with the intent to kill.

Asashin was trembling where he stood behind his counter.

"_One…"_

"Okay, okay! There is no need for violence! I know where you can get the ingredients."

He ducked under his counter and shuffled through a few pieces of paper. He nodded his head at one and picked it up. Grabbing a pair of glasses from the counter, he looked the note over. Hichigo could see that there was a bunch of scribbled notes on it, all in very small and difficult to read handwriting.

"Well?"

"This is the list of ingredients, but you're not going to like it." said Asashin taking off his glasses.

"And why is that?"

Asashin sighed and took a seat on the stool behind the counter.

"All my formulas I write in riddles so, no one can get their hands on them. This list is in riddle and I don't remember what it means." he explained. **[1] **

Ichigo recognized that look in Hichigo's eyes.

_Hichigo… _

Just as Hichigo went to shunpo towards Asashin, Ichigo was quicker and appeared in front of him.

"There is no need to hurt Asashin. We can solve the riddle, right?"

"I'm positive you could." said Asashin weakly.

Hichigo growled and snatched the paper out of Asahin's hands. He looked over it before reading it out loud.

"_A shard of white from a hellish monster. _What the fuck is this?_" _**[2] **

"A shard of white…from a hellish monster…" repeated Ichigo as he tried to figure out the puzzle.

"I don't remember any of the ingredients on there. You'll just have to figure it out for yourselves. Perhaps Unasaki could help you."

"We'll go and ask him right away." said Ichigo as he practically dragged Hichigo out of the castle.

* * *

"Unasaki!" yelled Hichigo as they appeared back in the world of the living.

"Hichigo, would you stop being pissed. We'll figure it out, I promise." said Ichigo.

Hichigo sighed.

"I know, it's just…this is really annoying and I just want to be a hollow again…for you."

Hichigo walked over to Ichigo and slowly lifted Ichigo's chin so he could look at Ichigo's deep, chocolate eyes. Hichigo hovered his lips above Ichigo's. He could feel Ichigo's warm breath on his mouth.

"I love you." he whispered before capturing Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss.

Ichigo moaned at the contact and shivered when Hichigo's tongue lapped at his lips, asking for entrance which Ichigo gladly gave him. His tongue explored all that Ichigo had to offer and they were both caught up in each other until they heard a cat call. They immediately separated, both panting and Ichigo was blushing.

"Well wasn't that a show!" called Unasaki smirking the whole time. **[3] **

"You old pervert!" screamed Hichigo and Ichigo laughed at their antics.

"Hey, Unasaki." said Ichigo waving to the other hollow.

"So, why are you two here." said Unasaki leading them into the tea room. Unasaki poured them all a cup of tea.

"Well we went to Asashin's for the other potion…" started Ichigo.

"But he didn't have any of the fucking ingredients." Hichigo added with a sneer.

"However, he did have this riddle."

"And we need you to help us solve it." finished Hichigo.

Unasaki took a long sip of tea before addressing the two of them.

"Let me see this riddle."

Hichigo unfolded the small piece of paper and looked over the childish handwriting.

"Asashin really needs to work on his penmanship…"

He scanned the riddle a few times before handing it back to Hichigo. Another sip of tea was taken, before he gave them his theory.

"Well, let's see. This potion is going to turn Hichigo-san here back into a hollow. Right?"

They both nodded.

"_A shard of white from a hellish monster. _No offense, but regular hollows are considered hellish monsters and they wear white masks. So, I'm assuming the recipe calls for a piece of a hollow mask."

"How do we get a piece of a hollow mask? I mean as soon as you kill a hollow, it disappears." asked Ichigo.

"Well that's something for you two to figure out, not me." said Unasaki with a chuckle.

Ichigo and Hichigo both groaned.

* * *

**[1] Riddles, really?**

**[2] Obviously, it's my poor attempt at a riddle…**

**[3] It was so fluffy and Unasaki had to ruin it!**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there it is, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all enjoyed and be expecting some longer chapters by mid-February.**

* * *

**RQOTD: How was my riddle?**

* * *

**I absolutely suck at riddles so, how was it?**

***Dances because there's no school today***


	16. Chapter 16

Numb

Chapter 16

A Piece Of A Hollow's Mask

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 16 of Numb! One thing before we get started. I am now a beat-reader! I am betaing Trinity98's story, Troublesome Love. If you like Vegeta/Bulma, go check it out.

Now, on with the show!

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

_This better work. _

Ichigo leaned against the cool bricks of the building and watched the hollow out of the corner of his eye. This one looked like an ape. It had bent knees and long arms. Its hands were clenched at its sides and its mask was huge. It had intricate designs looping and swirling all over the mask. The yellow eyes beneath the mask shined.

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked up. Hichigo stood on top of the building, looking down at the monster of a hollow. He nodded his head and then vanished from Ichigo's sight. His grip on Zangetsu tightened as he waited for Hichigo to strike. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched a shadow swoop down and a glare of light from a blade pierced his vision. The hollow never saw it coming.

The beast let out a long howl of pain and Ichigo saw that Hichigo had cut straight through the mask. Ichigo ran out of the alley he had been waiting in and watched as the giant fell to its knees. With a strike of Zangetsu, Ichigo watched as a piece of its mask fell to the ground. He smiled in victory and grabbed the small shard. Looking it over, he saw that it has half white and half red. _I must have cut one of the designs off. _

With one last ear-piercing screech, the hollow vanished along with the other pieces of the mask. Ichigo gripped his piece tightly as if he could stop it from disappearing. He waited a few moments before he loosened his grasp. The piece was still there, shining in the moonlight. He shot his arm up in the air to show Hichigo the piece.

"Look!" he cried.

Hichigo wiped some sweat from his face and turned to look at his lover. His bright yellow orbs narrowed in confusion.

"Look at what?"

Immediately, Ichigo's grin faded and he brought his arm down to stare at his now empty palm. **[1] **

"Dammit! It was right here!"

"Calm down, Ichigo. We'll find a piece."

"We've been looking all night, Hichigo! That was our third hollow! The third piece to vanish!" **[2] **

"Let's go home and get some rest, okay? We'll look again tomorrow."

"Fine."

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked into his room and practically jumped into bed. Hichigo came in after him and smiled at his now asleep mate. Hichigo walked over to the closet and looked for a few blankets. They were nestled upon the top shelf and he reached up to grab them. He brought the blankets into his hands and suddenly heard a soft thump behind him. Instantly, his eyes looked over to Ichigo, but he was still sound asleep. Nothing seemed out of place and he shrugged the sound off.

He placed the blankets on the bed and then went back over to the closet; however he stepped on something hard and looked down. Underneath his foot, was a white mask. It had three curved and pointed stripes going across the top. One of the stripes passed through the right eye socket and looked like a scar. Hichigo knelt down and ran his fingers over the smooth surface.

**My hollow mask. [3] **

He lifted it up and turned it over. Chuckling, he placed it over his face and reminisced for a few moments. Sure, their past had been rough and their future wasn't looking so great at the moment, but they had each other and that was enough for Hichigo. He took the mask off and stood.

**I can't wait to wear this again. **

He sighed and went to put it up before it hit him.

**Maybe I can take a piece of my own mask!**

The mask had stayed this whole time even if he wasn't a hollow right now. It couldn't hurt to cut off a piece especially if it meant making Ichigo happy and making him hollow once more. He went to break off a small shard before he stopped himself.

**I don't want to mess up the design. I'll have to break it somewhere though…**

Hichigo's eyes scanned the mask in his hands. He couldn't cut it in the corner and get rid of the stripes. Those stripes were really the only thing that made his mask unique. He pursed his lips as he looked over the delicate bands. They looked like someone had hand-painted them on. His eyes followed the streak that cut through the eye socket. Golden orbs widened in realization.

**I could cut a piece through the other eye socket and make it look like a real scar. **

With his mind made up, he took Zangetsu, who had been resting near Ichigo's bed, and cut through his mask. Two small fragments fell to the floor as Hichigo looked over his handiwork.

The other side of the mask now had a real scar through the eye and yes it seemed cool, but it also meant something to Hichigo. It was a symbol for how much the two had struggled. First with the Hollow King and now all of this human mess, but it also gave Hichigo hope that someday soon he would be his old self again. He placed the mask on Ichigo's desk and picked up the mask shards.

He held them for a few minutes to make sure they wouldn't vanish before placing them beside the mask. He climbed into bed with Ichigo and watched as the smaller male curled up to him. Hichigo placed a small kiss on his forehead.

**I'll show him what I've done in the morning. Right now, he needs his rest.**

* * *

**[1] Oh God. What happened to it?**

**[2] He's really pissed now.**

**[3] And the mask finally comes into play~**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed and I'd like to say one quick thing. If anyone needs a beta-reader I am available. Just PM me. That is all.**

* * *

**RQOTD: Who truly thought about the mask before this chapter?**

* * *

**Basically, which one of you guys is really observant and smart? XD**

**Leave an answer in a PM or review!**

***Tries not to cough as she types this***


	17. Chapter 17

Numb

Chapter 17

Chains

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am officially back and in action. Sorry for such the long wait, but parents can be so strict sometimes. Anyways, I was going to use Dragon to write this chapter, but apparently I need a sound card in order to use Dragon. I was so mad when I saw that. So, it might be awhile before I start using Dragon. At least sound cards are cheap. **

**Now, onto the show~**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

(No thoughts this chapter)

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the morning sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and turned to snuggle up into the warmth beside him. He heard a chuckle from above him before he felt a few fingers play with his short hair.

"Ichigo, you need to wake up."

Ichigo only pushed himself closer to that warmth. A sigh was heard before the warmth was gone and Ichigo was left in the cold. It was Ichigo's turn to sigh as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" he asked in a whiny tone of voice. **[1] **

"Because we have to visit Asashin and give him this piece." with this statement Hichigo extended his hand and showed the white shard he had cut last night.

Ichigo suddenly seemed wide awake and he shot from the bed. He ran over to Hichigo and grabbed the hand that held the piece. Ichigo stared at it in wonderment.

"But…how?" Ichigo stuttered.

Hichigo smiled and gave Ichigo the piece to hold while he went over to the closet. He grabbed his mask from the top shelf and pointed to the new scar on it.

"Oh Hichigo…"

"It was worth it. Besides, it looks cooler now." he said with a grin.

Ichigo returned the smile and hugged Hichigo tightly.

"Thank you."

Hichigo wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Asashin!" called Hichigo through the empty throne room.

"Where could he be?" asked Ichigo as he messed with the test tubes lying on the King's counter.

"Who knows?"

Ichigo sighed and continued to fiddle with the equipment. Suddenly, the man in question burst through the doors and almost ran into Hichigo.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked startled.

Hichigo merely held up the white piece of his mask.

"Got your ingredient." he said tossing it to the other man.

Asashin inspected the small shard before nodding his head.

"This piece should do."

He headed over to his counter and swatted Ichigo's curious fingers away. He placed the shard in a jar and tightly sealed it.

"I suppose you're ready for the next riddle?"

"We're ready." said Ichigo nodding his head with a look of determination in his eyes.

Asashin nodded and grabbed the crumpled up paper again. He read the first line in his head to match sure the hollow mask piece fit the description. After confirming that the shard did indeed fit the description, he read the second line.

"_The rusty bonds that tie a soul to this world._" **[2] **

Hichigo groaned as the words made no sense to him.

"Any idea what that could mean?" he asked and Asashin paled.

"You do know something."

Asashin sighed and put the paper on the counter.

"I only remember this one, but only because it is not one that holds a very good memory in my mind."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"The last time I made this potion was long ago. I don't really remember all the details, but someone had requested it. This particular ingredient however was the hardest to obtain. The riddle is asking for a chain from a person's soul."

"Wouldn't that kill someone though?" asked Ichigo.

"Not exactly. If performed quick enough and by only cutting off one chain link, it would be successful and cause no harm to the person. However, back then I was confident and naïve. I allowed that person to become a hollow right in front of my eyes. I will never forget it." said Asashin with a certain harshness wrapped in his normally calm voice.

Ichigo sighed and walked over to Asashin.

"I trust you. Please, take a piece of my chain."

Suddenly, Hichigo pulled him back.

"Ichigo, don't do this. What if you…"

Ichigo smiled up at his lover.

"I trust Asashin. I'll be fine. I promise." he said before turning to the King.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Asashin had nodded his head and quickly used a glove like Rukia had long ago to force Ichigo into his soul form. He felt no different really. Even the chain protruding from his chest didn't have any weight to it. He turned to Asashin to see the man grab a tiny, but powerful looking saw. He grabbed the end of Ichigo's chain and slowly began to cut off the link. Hichigo stood behind Asashin the whole time making sure the man did nothing to hurt his lover.

The saw made little noise and Asashin was able to make a clean cut. The chain snapped off and Asashin pocketed it and watched as slowly the chain began to shake.

"Quickly now, get to your body!" said Asashin angrily and Ichigo hurried over to his body.

It was easy to get back into it and afterwards everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did the chain shake?" asked Ichigo.

"If severed the chain begins to eat itself because it believes the hollowification process has begun. If you had continued to wait, the chain would have begun to be consumed until there was no chain left. At that point, you would have become a hollow." explained Asashin. **[3] **

The room fell silent as everyone realized what could have happened. Hichigo walked over to Ichigo and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you too much." he whispered. **[4]**

* * *

**[1] Sounds like me on Mondays -_-**

**[2] Anybody figure it out before it was given away~**

**[3] I hope this makes sense. If it doesn't please tell me.**

**[4] Shameless fluff**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hopefully, I can get a sound card soon.**

* * *

**RQOTD: What other items do you think are on Asashin's list?**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next weekend~**

***Goes off to do math test corrections***


	18. Chapter 18

Numb

Chapter 18

Sword

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to chappie 18! I have gotten a sound card, but I am at my dad's house right now and can't use it. Hopefully, I'll be able to use Dragon next time, but for now please enjoy this chapter. **

**Quick afterthought, while writing this chapter I listened to Hannes Johansson on YouTube. Go check his music out, it's truly inspiring. **

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

"Now what Asashin?" asked Ichigo as Hichigo released his grip on the other male.

Asashin sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You two never give up do you?"

The two of them smirked at one another.

"Nope." they said in unison.

Asashin sighed and grabbed the folded up paper from his pocket. His hand clenched the worn note as he scanned it over.

"_A piece of metal from an item able to pierce through the toughest skin_." read Asashin. **[1]**

He looked up from his paper and stared at the two identical confused expressions on Ichigo's and Hichigo's faces.

"That one's…a bit odd." stated Ichigo and Hichigo scoffed.

"They're all a bit odd."

"I needed them to be a bit odd. If someone found my book of recipes, I'd be done for." said Asashin as he placed the crumbled piece of paper back in his pocket.

Ichigo sighed and turned to ask Hichigo if they should go talk to Unasaki again, but when he turned to look at the male, he was lying on the floor.

"Hichigo, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm thinking."

"Do you have to lie on the floor to think?"

"Of course."

Ichigo sighed again and turned back to Asashin.

"Do you mind if we stay here to think? Apparently, Hichigo thinks your floor is extremely comfortable." said Ichigo and Asashin laughed.

"Stay as long as you please." he said and left the room to attend to other matters.

Ichigo turned back to his lover and noticed he was very concentrated. _He's likely to burst a vein. _Ichigo chuckled to himself and went around to Asashin's counter full of his potions and other chemical wonders. He sat himself on the stool behind the counter and fiddled with the glass test tubes as he thought over this riddle.

* * *

**I know this one. **

**I just know this one.**

Hichigo was determined to figure this one out. He had a feeling about this one. Something was tugging at the back of his mind just trying to come to the surface, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure it out for the life of him. Over and over he replayed the riddle in his head like a personal mantra.

**A piece of metal from an item able to pierce through the toughest skin.**

**A piece of metal from an item able to pierce through the toughest skin.**

Hichigo stared up at the ceiling to Asashin's throne room and narrowed his eyes. The word was on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to cry out in frustration because the answer was so close yet so far from him. He refused to make even one movement though for fear of losing that little piece in the back of his mind that declined his offers to help him. He curled his fists up at his sides and closed his eyes. He listened to his beating heart which reminded him he needed to remember for Ichigo. Concentrating, even harder, if that was possible, he tried once again to bring that thought to the surface.

**A piece of metal from an item able to pierce through the toughest skin.**

Suddenly, it all came to him. **A sword! **His frame shot up from the ground and he grinned with total satisfaction. They had to take a piece of a sword. It was so simple!

"Ichigo! I've got it!"

"Hmm?" said Ichigo as he looked up at Hichigo while still playing with the test tubes with his fingers. **[2] **

"I said I've got it!"

"Really?! How did you figure it out so fast?" asked Ichigo as he stood up from the stool.

"I'm not too sure. The words just reminded me of what it was. I had to concentrate to figure it out though."

"Well, what is it?"

"We need a piece of a sword."

"We could cut up Zangetsu!" exclaimed Ichigo. **[3] **

"I don't think that's a very good idea…maybe Asashin has one we can cut up." said Hichigo.

Ichigo blushed.

"Sorry, I got a little excited."

Hichigo smiled.

"And that's why I love you."

* * *

"A sword ne?"

"Yes, Asashin. Do you have one?" asked Ichigo bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Asashin rubbed his chin with the palm of his hand.

"I may have one. Follow me."

Asashin led the two of them down a dark hallway almost like the one you had to take to come to the throne room, however this one was much shorter. They walked until they came to a large, wooden door that was taller than Asashin. He opened the door to reveal a magnificent room filled with treasures. Golden trinkets, silver coins, ancient artifacts, and silk fabrics lay everywhere. Asashin led the two of them past the treasure to the back of the room where two twin swords hung on the wall.

They were elegantly crafted and the hilt was a light purple with a few cherry blossoms painted on. They curved into each other and looked like the perfect pair. Ichigo could only imagine the kind of skilled warrior these swords had belonged to.

"Are you sure it's okay to break one, Asashin? They look too lovely to break." said Ichigo as he moved past Asashin to run his fingers over the edge of one of the blades.

"I think you're right. These swords seemed to have gone through so much…they almost tell a story…" Asashin trailed off as he too ran his fingers over the blade and wistfully stared at the set.

Ichigo looked over at the king.

"Are you alright?"

Asashin turned to the teen and smiled. He slowly lifted his fingers from the blade and put his hand back down at his side.

"I'm just a silly, sentimental old man is all." said Asashin with a playful smile.

Ichigo smiled back at him.

"If we can't use these, what will we use?" asked Hichigo.

"There has to be another older and not as well made sword lying around here somewhere." said Asashin as he dug through a pile of ornaments.

"Let's start looking!" exclaimed Ichigo as he practically dove into a pile.

Hichigo laughed before sifting through one as well. Coins, jewels, apparel, accessories, and trunks were all found, but not a single weapon. The trio grew hopeless after a while and Ichigo sighed.

"Perhaps we will have to cut those up."

"Nonsense! We shall continue looking!" said Asashin.

"This room is huge. There has to be one somewhere."

Hichigo sighed as well, but still continued looking albeit a bit lazier. Ichigo seemed to hunt with a newfound vigor and Asashin wore a grin on his ace as he searched.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" yelled Hichigo as he laid in a pile of treasure that he had searched through for the tenth time.

Asashin sighed and scratched his head.

"Perhaps our search is in vain."

"Where's Ichigo?" asked Hichigo not seeing or hearing his orange-haired lover.

"Where did he go?"

They looked around and saw a pile that was shaking. Soon they heard a cry of victory and Ichigo popped out on top of the pile raising a rusted sword up in victory. He laughed and slid down the treasure pile, which caused gems and coins to be thrown everywhere. Ichigo made it to the ground and presented the sword to Asashin. **[4] **

"Feeling sentimental with this one?"

The sword was obviously worn. It was rusted and unlike the twin swords on display, it was straight and came to a sharp tip. The hilt was not special at all, but merely a bland grey color. Clearly, this sword was meant to kill not to impress. It wasn't an oriental sword like the twin ones on the wall.

"No , this one will do nicely."

Asashin took the sword and gave it to Hichigo to hold. He withdrew the saw he had used to cut Ichigo's chains out of his pocket and turned it on. A slight buzzing filled the air like last time as Asashin cut the very tip off of the sword. It came off with a slight _clang _and Asashin gripped the piece in his hand before cutting the saw off. He examined the piece very meticulously before nodding his head and smiling.

"This piece will do just fine."

* * *

**[1] Anybody wanna guess before they finish the chapter?**

**[2] He's not thinking that hard~**

**[3] Not ZanZan D:**

**[4] This reminds me of Aladdin for some reason…**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it! Another ingredient down. Also, I hope you enjoyed this longer-than-the-last-one-but-not-very-long-at-all chapter! And please check out Hannes Johansson on YouTube. He has some very inspiring music that made my fingers twitch with the urge to write!**

* * *

**RQOTD: Who thought I would have them cut Zangetsu?**

* * *

**I thought about doing that, but then was all nah. I can't do that to Zanny!**

**Leave your answer in a PM or review!**

**Hope you enjoyed~**

***Continues listening to Hannes Johansson***


	19. Chapter 19

Numb

Chapter 19

A Little Break

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late chapter, but finals are coming up in two weeks and I've spent all my free time studying. Hopefully, after finals and during summer vacation I'll get back to my normal writing schedule. **

**Concluding my lame excuse, notice anything different? Probably not, but I am using Dragon to write or well read this chapter out! I finally got it working and you should be expecting longer installments after this chapter!**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter 19~**

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

* * *

The trio made their way out of the treasure room, back through the hall, and finally came back to the throne room. Asashin stepped behind his makeshift laboratory and put the piece of the sword in a small jar before setting it below the station on a shelf.

"So what's next?" asked Ichigo eagerly as he took a seat on one of the two stools in front of the counter. **[1] **

Asashin sighed.

"You two have been working really hard and I know you want Hichigo to be returned to normal as soon as possible, but you need to take a break. There's no sense in overworking yourselves."

Ichigo frowned and looked dejected. Hichigo came up and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"What's one day gonna hurt?" he said and kissed Ichigo's forehead.

"I suppose you're right," he said standing from the stool, "But we'll be back tomorrow. Thank you for your help, Asashin."

Asashin smiled and waved goodbye to the lovers as they exited the throne room.

* * *

"See? Isn't this relaxing?" asked Hichigo as he stretched his arms out wide as if to display the natural beauty that was the nature trail they were currently on.

Ichigo smiled. As soon as they had returned to the human world, Hichigo had dragged him to this park for some unknown reason. They had walked the trail for a while and were now coming up to the kid's playground. Ichigo could hear the squeals and shrieks of children even from here. A light breeze brushed past them and Ichigo zipped up his black jacket which they had grabbed at the house before heading out here. It had taken a lot to persuade Hichigo to get the damn thing. He acted as if there would be a festival or surprise here at the park and couldn't wait to get to it.

At seeing the colorful pieces of playground equipment, Hichigo smiled. Ichigo raised a brow at him, but Hichigo didn't seem to notice. _What has gotten into him?_ They neared the playground and got blasted by the cheerful sounds of children everywhere. It was a bit crowded today, but not overly occupied. Ichigo managed to find them an empty bench to sit on, but Hichigo stood and seemed to scan the area as if he was looking for something. **C'mon, they gotta be here. **Out of the jumbled voices of the kids playing, Ichigo heard a very high-pitched voice yell out,

"Aki! Don't do that! You'll make me fall!"

"Sorry, Shinzuye."

"Aha! There they are!" cried Hichigo.

"OI!" he yelled over to them and the two kids immediately looked over in his direction.

Ichigo saw a small girl with blond ponytails and big, green eyes. She wore a green dress with a few pink flowers near the bottom hem of it. Behind her stood, a slightly taller boy with dark, black hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a similar jacket to Ichigo's and denim jeans. The two children zigzagged their way through the crowd of youngsters and made it over to Hichigo. The girl proceeded to hug his leg while the boy smiled up at him.

"Where have you been, Hichigo-san?" asked the girl between giggles.

"We've been waiting for you." said the boy. **[2] **

Hichigo picked the girl up and placed her on his hip. It was the most adorable thing Ichigo ever saw and he quite liked the image of Hichigo holding a child.

"I know, but I wanted you guys to meet someone." said Hichigo and instantly both blue and green eyes landed on him.

"Is this the orange beauty you were telling us about?" asked the boy.

"The one who had chocolate eyes that could melt you down?" asked the girl from Hichigo's hip.

Ichigo blushed and glared up at Hichigo.

"What did you tell them?"

Hichigo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"The truth." he said and Ichigo blushed a fiery red.

"He really is pretty, Hichigo-san." said the boy as looked over Ichigo.

"He's prettier than I imagined!" exclaimed the small girl.

Hichigo laughed and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Shinzuye and Aki this is Ichigo, my lover. Ichigo, this is Shinzuye and Aki."

"It's nice to meet you both." said Ichigo as he stood up.

"Did you come to play with us?" asked Shinzuye.

"Of course we did. Right, Ichigo?" asked Hichigo.

Ichigo nodded his head and both siblings cried out their excitement.

"Take me on the slide!" said Shinzuye as she slipped down from Hichigo's grasp.

"Could you push me on the swing?" asked Aki a bit more reserved than his sister.

Ichigo looked down at Aki and gave him a warm smile.

"I'd be happy to."

* * *

"Bye, Hichigo-san and Strawberry-chan!" cried Shinzuye and Aki as their mother thanked them for playing with her children and took them home.

"Bye!" yelled Hichigo back while Ichigo glared at him.

"You seriously told them your little pet name for me?"

Hichigo smiled.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." he said beginning to walk away when Hichigo wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Don't nothing me. Something's wrong."

Ichigo sighed.

"I kinda want kids of our own now. I mean Aki was so sweet and Shinzuye is just a little ball of energy. I mean maybe we can adopt someday." said Ichigo and Hichigo smiled. **[3] **

"I'd love to do that."

"Really?"

"You know it." said Hichigo before crashing their lips together in a passionate yet gentle kiss.

* * *

**[1] Yes, what is next?**

**[2] Who forgot about them ne~?**

**[3] Couldn't resist the fluffiness~**

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go! Another chapter complete. There shouldn't be too many more chapters as this story is coming to a finish, but we'll see.**

* * *

**RQOTD: What do you think about Shinzuye and Aki?**

* * *

**Hate them, like them, love them?**

**Leave your answer in a review or PM!**

**I'll *hopefully* see you guys next weekend!**

***Goes off to make a mother's day card***


	20. Chapter 20

Numb

Chapter 20

Kidnapped

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone and allow me to welcome you to chapter 20 of Numb! Two things to say~

I posted chappie 19 and noticed that FanFiction was having some trouble with its emailing system so, if you haven't read or seen chapter 19 then go read it.

I am super saiyan sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have one more final to take and I get out of school on the 7th, so hopefully I'll be back on normal schedule. I'd like to thank everyone for your support so far.

Let's get this chapter started!

**Pairings: Hichigo x Ichigo, Unasaki x Urahara, and Byakuya x Renji**

**Warnings: cussing, OOCness, violence, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach or the Linkin Park song "Numb". I do not in any way own the characters from Bleach and am not making a profit off of this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

**Hichigo's Thoughts**

'Rukia's Thoughts'

* * *

She watched in silence as the two of them walked away towards the clinic. Her eyes were narrowed and her body shook with unleashed fury. Her clenched fists were so tight that her knuckles gradually turned white. She wanted what that albino had. She _needed_ what he had. It wasn't fair. That _thing _had taken away her one true chance of happiness. And she was going to get it back. Even if it meant she had to get her hands dirty.

Smirking, she walked into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

"What are we going to name? What will they be like? Will they be boys or girls or one boy and one girl?" asked Hichigo all in one breath and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I meant we would get kids _someday, _Hichigo. Not today."

The hollow turned human sighed.

"I know, but just think about it. Doesn't it excite you?" **[1] **

He had honestly never seen Hichigo like this. He was hyper and practically radiating with joy. He gave a soft chuckle.

"It does excite me, but we're just not ready to be parents. Our lives are too hectic and I haven't finished high school yet. Putting a baby or a child in this lifestyle just wouldn't work." Ichigo explained.

Hichigo sighed again, but then smiled.

"You're right, but someday."

"Someday."

The two continued their walk home in silence until they reached the clinic. It was dark and Ichigo assumed his family had fallen asleep. It was pretty late. Ichigo opened the door to the clinic and walked up the stairs to his room. Inside, he gave a yawn and was about to fall asleep on the bed when his shinigami badge gave a few small beeping noises. He groaned and went to pick it up, but Hichigo stopped him. Hichigo picked up the badge and gave it a once over.

"Just some low level hollows. I can take care of this." he said before kissing Ichigo's forehead.

"You stay here and sleep."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. Hichigo opened the window and made his way out. Ichigo shivered from the breeze the window let in and closed it. He sighed as his exhausted body met the covers of his bed. _I am going to actually get some sleep tonight. _

* * *

'Where is he going?'

She watched as the albino ran down the street from the clinic. He looked determined and ready for anything. She didn't question it though. Without him around, it would be easier to take what she desired. With a cruel smirk, she went over to the clinic and looked up at the closed window. She jumped up and landed on the window sill. Looking inside, she saw Ichigo was out cold. 'Perfect.' She lifted the window open as it was unlocked and slowly made her way inside. She left the window open as she knew she was going to have to make a quick escape.

Walking over to the bed, she looked down at Ichigo. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and watched as his face contorted with the unfamiliar feeling. She sighed and ran her hand along his cheek. 'What has he done to you?' She stepped back and performed a kido binding spell on him. The teen stayed asleep this whole time. Chuckling, she picked him up bridal style and made her way out the window with him.

* * *

Hichigo panted as the hollow in front of him roared. It was a thrilling sound that alit adrenaline in his veins. His new body was weak, but the hollow side of him remained with him and he was more than able to take care of these low lives. He snarled and using Zanpaktou, which he had grabbed on his way out, he cut the hollow's mask and grinned with glee. **I still got it. **The badge in his pocket made no noise and he assumed he was finished for the night.

He slowly walked back to the clinic and gave a yawn as he stepped inside. His body was tired and all he wanted to do was climb in bed with his lover and sleep the night away. He walked up the stairs, careful not to make too much noise, and opened the door to Ichigo's room. What he saw next scared him. Ichigo's bed was all messed up. The covers lay tangled together and a pillow lay on the floor. The window was wide open a soft breeze drifted in. His eyes grew wide and he scoured the room for Ichigo. When he couldn't find his lover, he dashed out of the room.

* * *

"What do you mean gone?"

"Just gone!" he exclaimed as he paced the room and rubbed his eyes.

"Hichigo, he couldn't have just disappeared. Is there even any reason to be worried? Maybe he left to go do something." Unasaki said as he tried to calm the albino down.

"He would have told me if he planned to leave!" cried Hichigo as he sunk down to the floor with his face in his hands.

"What's all this noise?" came a sleepy voice and Urahara entered the room followed by Byakuya who held a sleeping Renji in his arms.

Unasaki huffed.

"And now you've gone and woke everyone up."

A snore from Renji.

"Almost everybody." **[2] **

Hichigo groaned and Urahara looked to Unasaki for an explanation.

"Hichigo here, left to go fight off some hollows, leaving Ichigo home alone. When he came back, Ichigo was gone and he thinks something horrible has happened to him."

"Not think! I _know _something has happened to him!"

Urahara sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's pretty late, Hichigo. Why don't you spend the night here or at the clinic to see if Ichigo comes back. If he doesn't, we'll start a search party in the morning."

Hichigo didn't seem too keen on this idea, but nonetheless he stood and nodded his head. He left the shop and made his way back to the clinic where hopefully Ichigo would be.

* * *

**[1] A maybe a little too excited?**

**[2] Oh, Renji~**

* * *

**Author's Note: Return of Rukia~ She wasn't going to go away forever now was she? **

* * *

**RQOTD: Any suggestions as to what Hichigo should do to Rukia when he finds her?**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I promise to update next weekend. If I don't, you can all have cookies when I return!**

***Goes off to read Insomnia by Stephen King***


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone. I know I haven' uploaded a chapter in a while, but fear not! I am not dead nor have I abandoned my stories or anything of the like. I have merely been busy. I have a babysitting job this summer and after watching a bunch of kids all day all I really feel up to doing is nothing. However, I will try and get a chapter out sometime this week or weekend. See you soon- Super**


End file.
